II Obliviate (segunda parte Magia Cedric Diggori
by Lovingroxas
Summary: Hay veces en que la vida te coloca a la misma distancia entre Quedarte a Pelear o de Huir para siempre...
1. Obliviate por Holly 1

. Solo dejame rendirme, dejar de pelear, de gritar y de recordar ... Mis pies se hunden, mis ojos han parado de llorar, mi alma ha empezado a secarse ya quiero dejar de intentarlo, ya no quiero respirar si no estas aqui .. Morí por dentro, solo para fingir respirar mis fantasmas vienen y van por su cuenta dejando frio a mi alrededor ... Es tu aire ,, es tu amor ... Busco en ti solo lo q ya no puedo tener ... para que respirar ojos grises como la más espesa niebla, sonrisa irresistible y encantadora morir de amor es una buena opción ... solo para fingir respirar mis fantasmas vienen y van por su cuenta dejando frio a mi alrededor ... Es tu aire ,, es tu amor ... Busco en ti solo lo q ya no puedo tener ... para que respirar? ojos grises como la más espesa niebla, sonrisa irresistible y encantadora morir de amor es una buena opción ... solo para fingir respirar mis fantasmas vienen y van por su cuenta dejando frio a mi alrededor ... Es tu aire ,, es tu amor ... Busco en ti solo lo q ya no puedo tener ... para que respirar? ojos grises como la más espesa niebla, sonrisa irresistible y encantadora morir de amor es una buena opción ...


	2. Obliviate por Cedric 2

Dejame curar la herida, no te rindas necesito el aire que se escapa de tu boca necesito que me necesites, déjame quedarme aunque no quieras... no puedo dejarte ir ...Lloro por que mi interior se desborda y se que NO puedo solo perderte, algo tan fuerte me dice que no debo soltarte... Que tienes la fuerza.. Si tienes miedo aferrate a mi, yo combatiré por los dos, es tan fuerte quizás es amor... No mueras sin mi... Apagas mi mundo de oscuridad con tu sonrisa como crees que puedes alejarme asi de ti? No puedo ni debo quiero quedarme tomar riesgos si serán contigo... No te dejare ir sin pelear... Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran puedo ver las mismas cosas que tu, siento cada herida se que lo ves, no tengas miedo estaré... Tus ojos llaman y aceleran cada latido de mi ser...estoy tan cansado de sentir y no entender solo quiero llegar a ti es una locura pero veo nuestras cicatrices y los latidos de una anestesia que me hace no sentir dolor pero el no comprenderlo me mata por dentro.. Como es que mi corazón puede reconocer la textura de tu voz,? como es que no puedo alejarme de ti,? y siento que te pertenezco amor? Siento que algo me falta... Algo que no termina nunca de completar mi universo... Como es que te veo y siento que eres tu la pieza que completa la rompecabeza de mi existencia...


	3. Obliviate 3

Él sin recuerdos...

_Ella desborda de ellos..._

Él trata de acercarse...

_Ella de alejarse..._

Él busca respuestas...

_Ella cambia las preguntas..._

Él la quiere...

_Ella lo ama..._


	4. Obliviate 4

**Narra Holly**

Despertar sudando y gritando habia sido una de mis muchos nuevos hábitos, mi jugo de naranja que siempre estaba a lado de mi cama para cuando me despertara, pudiera calmar mi garganta estaba bastante agrio pero aun asi nunca me quejaba sentia que de esa manera podia castigarme solo un poco de todo lo que habia hecho mal...

—_Hijita todo fue una pesadilla_ dijo el hombre de avanzada edad, de cabellos totalmente blancos de carácter amable que me habia encontrado en una plazita muerta de frio en el mundo muggle después de haber escapado del hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas...

—_estoy bien_ dije mientras recogia mi enmarañado cabello castaño, es el pasado que aun seguia persiguiendome sin importar nada seguia torturandome reviviendo una y otra la escena de la torre de Astronomia...

Ese dia era igual a las demás, el sol brillaba a lo alto de Bristol me habia costado llevar una vida sin magia en el mundo muggle pero con la paciencia y cariño del viejo al que le habia tomado un especial cariño y al que le habia llamado Padre en uno de mis muchos intentos por dejar atras el pasado y los golpes que habia recibido, seguia pensando en aquel joven de ojos grises al que me resultaba imposible de olvidar, habia dejado mi varita en aquel lugar donde casi todo en mi habia muerto, menos el profundo amor de aquel que me amo y me enseño a amar incondicionalmente pero la magia me seguia, y despues de muchos intentos ese dia aprendi a manipularla con mis dedos... y ese mismo momento...

Ploooooooooowwwwww...

Un gato con varias marcas alrededor de los ojos se habia metido por la ventana de la casa, dejándome petrificada al ver convertirse en una persona que conocia bastante bien...

—_Señorita Parkinson_...

—_Profesora McGonagall_...

Ambas nos estudiamos mutuamente por alrededor de unos minutos, hasta que el viejo entro en la habitación...

_—Que esta pasando aqui hijita?_ dijo extrañado el viejo mirando a la mujer de cabellos castaños platinados

—_Padre déjame a solas con la invitada _dije con un dejo de tranquilidad al tiempo que mi padre se resistía abandonarme con la mujer desconocida después de meses de vivir juntos nunca había hablado de nadie más ni siquiera de mi misma...El viejo dio unos pasos atrás dudando pero finalmente complaciendome con la promesa de que estaría afuera...

—_La hemos estado buscando_ Señorita Parkinson

—_Y yo me he estado escondiendo, eso es bastante obvio_ Profesora dije enarcando una ceja

_—Tiene que acompañarme por lo acontecido _dijo la mujer de cabellos platinados

_—Aunque me resistiera igual me llevaría no es asi? déjeme despedirme de mi padre hoy e iré mañana con usted a Azkaban _dije resignada

—_La estaré vigilando_ dijo al tiempo que desaparecía...

El viejo de cabellos blancos entró rápidamente a la habitación para asegurarse de que estaba bien, yo solo asenti...

_—Padre es mejor que preparemos algo para cenar, mañana ire al colegio_ dije sin mucha seguridad, el anciano me miro preocupado pero no prosiguió... se dedico a consentirme y a que cocinaramos juntos, era lo que más le gustaba hacer, por sus viejos tiempos como Chef...

—_Esto esta exquisito_ dijimos ambos al unísono después de haber cenado juntos...

—_Te escribiré siempre Fell mi lechuza te traerá mis cartas_ dije para darle tranquilidad...

—_Por lo menos dime donde iras_ dijo el anciano con una sonrisa al ilusionarse con las cartas que le había prometido enviar... se que el me veía como una hija, era auténtica su preocupación...

—_Estaré bien, y volvere apenas pueda_ dije limpiandome la boca con el borde de la servilleta...

—Te prometo que siempre estare para ti hijita dijo el viejo tomando mis manos, haciendo que se me estrujará el corazon al pensar en Cedric que tambien me habia prometido lo mismo y retire las manos a la velocidad del sonido era tan raro volver a sentir una caricia después de tanto tiempo...

El sol aun no se asomaba al cielo, cuando ya me estaba arreglando para esperar a la mujer que hacia de carcelera, escribi la carta para mi padre y la deje en la cama...

—_Está lista Señorita Parkinson?_ dijo la voz estricta de la Profesora Mcgonagall al tiempo que me sostenía del hombro izquierdo y me trasladaba al callejón Diagon...

—_Que hago aqui?_ fue apenas lo que pude articular al encontrarme en ese lugar y no en Azkaban...

—_Esta es la lista de útiles para segundo año_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall al tiempo que desaparecía dejandome mucho más confundida..

El callejón diagon tantos recuerdos azotadores...que podia ser peor? que volver al origen de todo... acababa de comprar una gran cantidad de cosas, y de repente en Cabeza de Puerco el chico de ojos grises que me habia robado el corazon el año pasado hablaba animadamente con su padre, si apenas me habia preguntado si podia ser peor? lo era, verlo y no poder tocarlo no podia resultar peor... me quede embobada con la sonrisa y la complicidad del muchacho con su padre, hasta que la profesora Mcgonagall aparecio a mi lado, y por primera vez me miro con autentica compasión...

—_Es duro no es cierto? _dijo con cariño

—_Ya estoy lista Profesora, ahora que?_ dije con un tono serio

—_Ahora irás a tu casa, y mañana a la estación King's Cross para abordar el expresso Hogwarts_ dijo...

_—No sé si pueda hacerlo Profesora, usted sabe_... dije sintiendo todas mis fuerzas flaquear...

—_Estarás bajo nuestra protección Holly es mejor que estés en Hogwarts _dijo la profesora por primera vez llamándome por mi primer nombre...

_—Mi familia_ dije...sin concluirlo tratando de averiguar si ellos...

—_No han querido saber de usted_ dijo la profesora con brusquedad...

—_Gracias, mañana iré a la estación_ dije sin mucho ánimo...


	5. Obliviate 5

**Narra Cedric**

Para siempre... esa frase que la figura de una chica alta me susurraba justo antes de despertar...

Me había quedado dormido en el Expresso Hogwarts mientras afuera se desataba una gran tormenta, y tenía en mis rodillas la cabeza dormida de mi novia Cho Chang una chica muy bonita de negros cabellos con quien me sentía muy contento desde hace un año...

—_Cedric vamos a la reunión de prefectos_ dijo Ernie mientras abría la puerta y se adelantaba por el camino...

Le di un beso en la frente a mi novia, y me eche a andar a paso pesado por el camino, cuando mis ojos se posaron en una joven que dormía en un compartimiento... gemia y balbuceaba entre sueños y se retorcía incomoda en su lugar no supe la razón pero abri la puerta y me deslice en un asiento frente a ella, estudie su rostro, cabellos castaños largos hasta la cintura, lizos y brillantes, párpados infinitos, y boca fina por un instante me imagine su sonrisa y algo muy fuerte me ordeno cuidar sus sueños aquella desconocida empezó a sudar, y pasarla muy mal, tanto que me daba pena...De repente un fuerte trueno hizo que ella se despertará, me miro una vez con sus grandes ojos verdes brillantes y de repente sentí la necesidad de abrazarla, y lo hice...senti una fragancia suave y pelicular en ella, pero no supe que... pero la apreté contra mi sin saber que hacia... hasta que ella abrió los ojos lentamente...

—... _no me dejes_ murmuro la chica...

—_Estoy aqui_ dije lentamente lo que provoco que ella saltará en su lugar...y me apartara de un solo empujón

—_Lamento esto, pensé que estaba soñando_ dijo ella muy nerviosa...

—_Estás en Gryffindor?_ dije mirando su uniforme y queriendo saber más... ella por su parte solo asintió..

—_Como te llamas?_ dije con una sonrisa para tratar de ganar su confianza sin embargo su rostro se ensombreció por completo...

—_Cedric_ dijo Ernie que se quedo helado en la puerta del compartimiento al ver a la chica que estaba conmigo- fue como si la conociera...

—_El es mi amigo Ernie, y ella es_... dije mirando a ambos

—_Holly, quiero seguir durmiendo es mejor que ya se vayan_ dijo ella con frialdad...

—_Espero verte de nuevo en Hogwarts_ dije tratando de saber algo más...

—_Adiós _dijo Ernie mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimiento tras nosotros...

**Narra Holly**

Primera hora de la mñana, mis padres o los que lo fueron despidiendo a mi hermana... Me vieron pero fue como si no lo hubiesen hecho... Cedric despidiendose de sus padres, por lo que decidi abordar el expresso...

Todos me miraban con miedo, murmuraban a mis espaldas, y nadie me miraba de frente, segui andando hasta llegar a un compartimiento vacio...

Me quede dormida, y de nuevo ese sueño...

Donde camino en la oscuridad, y de repente veo brillar algo, empiezo a correr tras de el, y ahi esta Lucius con su varita apuntando a Cedric... De nuevo me encuentro en la oscuridad más terrorifica, llamandolo una y otra vez...

Abro los ojos, y alzo la vista y estaba en sus brazos? o seguia soñando...

Por un instante me imagine que no habia cambiado nada, hasta que llego el golpe de realidad...

—_Como te llamas?_ Unas 3 palabras que te mandan a aterrizar quieras o no... su mirada interrogante seguida de su sonrisa irresistible...

Aveces solo dicen pide y te lo daré, no te dicen cuando y te sorprenden de una manera increíble... Por que la vida hace que lo conozca, lo amé, me olvide, y me vuelva abrazar que tipo de prueba es esta?

**Narra Cedric**

Una hora después volvia a recorrer por el pasillo, y me asome en el compartimiento de Holly la vi leyendo un libro que no pude reconocer pero la forma elegante y delicada como sostenia el libro y su expresión concentrada me hizo querer seguir mirandola por mayor tiempo posible... De repente senti un empujón...

—_Que haces ahi? _dijo Ernie enojado

_—te gusta? _dije mirándolo divertido

_—No, pero es mejor evitarla_ dijo mi amigo con firmeza

—_No veo la razón es._.. dije

_—Malhumorada, hermosa, y bla,bla_ dijo Ernie dándome otro empujón

_—Ya voy _dije resignado mientras llegabamos en el compartimiento donde Cho ya no estaba...

—_Donde fue Cho? _dijo Ernie mientras se sentaba a lado de Susan...

—_Ernie acaba de ver a una futura novia_ dije burlandome de el...

—_Novia?_ dijo Susan confundida...

—_Holly Parkinson_ dijo Ernie mirando fijamente a nuestra amiga rubia

_—Ella esta aqui? _dijo Susan con enojo

_—La conoces?_ dije notando celos en su voz...

—_Cho me pidió que la buscarás_ dijo mientras salia del compartimiento...

_—Que le pasa a Susan?_ dije mirando interrogativamente a Ernie que se habia puesto nervioso

_—Holly era amiga de Susan la traiciono fin de la historia _dijo con una mirada vacia

—_Susan era amiga de una chica que yo no conocia?_ dije mirandolo divertido

—_Fue el año pasado... estabas ocupado con Cho_ dijo el en tono seco...

El abrazo que mi mente insistia en reproducir una y otra vez... estoy seguro que si la hubiese visto antes me acordaria, esa chica es... especial...

_—Cedric no vas a buscar a Cho?_ dijo Ernie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

—_Ya voy_ dije de mala gana...

Camine un par de pasos, y Cho me abrazo...

_—Estoy aqui _dije depositando un beso en su frente...

—_Te veo_ dijo ella con una sonrisa...

—_Querías decirme algo? _dije mirándola divertido

_—que te amo_ dijo abrazandome...

**Narra Holly**

—_Un lugar por fin_ dijo un chico moreno, de ojos chocolates, pelo corto, esbelto y fino mientras abria la compuerta del vagón y se sentaba enfrente de mi...

Levanté la vista del libro muggle que estaba leyendo, y segui leyendo sin darle importancia...

—_Soy Igor Krum _dijo mientras me extendía su mano y yo levantaba la mirada para ver algunos de primer año pegados en la compuerta del vagón que me miraban como si fuera un monstruo...

_—No tienes miedo? _dije mirandolo divertida... imaginando que lo siguiente que haria es salir corriendo...

—_Voy a arriesgarme _dijo dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y dejandome ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos...

—_En ese caso soy Holly _dije estrechando su mano...

Y de repente entro una chica rubia hecha furia...

_—Que haces aqui? por que volviste? por que hablaste con el? ya le hiciste demasiado daño _dijo Susan furiosa...

—_Largo de aqui _dije señalándole la puerta a lo que ella quiso reducirme tomandome del brazo, pero esta vez no la dejaria... por la que la empuje tan fuerte en la compuerta que me miro aterrada

_—No sabes lo que estas haciendo_ dijo mientras se incorporaba...

_—No peleen _dijo Igor mirando a ambas...

—_No te debo ninguna explicación... sabes de lo que soy capaz, asi que ya vete _dije mirando a Susan, sintiendo en mi interior desmoronarme y apunto de llorar...

—_Alejate de el, y de nosotros_ dijo Susan mientras cerraba con violencia la puerta... y yo me quedaba nuevamente tieza...

Igor se sento a mi lado mirandome con pena, pero no me hablo... lo cual agradeci... por el resto del viaje ninguno de los dos hablamos hasta que llego el momento de desembarcar a la estación Hogsmeade, donde los de primer año tomarian los botes y nosotros los carruajes... Igor se volvió a mi con una sonrisa que delataba que estaba pérdido..

—_Que se supone que hagamos? _dijo entrecerrando los ojos...

—_Escuchaste a Hagrid... Los de primer año con el _dije con frialdad...

—_Iré en segundo año_ dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendiendome mucho...

—_En ese caso, iremos en los carruajes_ dije, mientras le señalaba los carruajes del otro lado y Vi a Cedric ayudando a subir a Cho, el agito una mano apenas me vio, el cual yo ignore, mientras sus amigos me fulminaban con la mirada...

—_Ven_ dijo Igor que ya habia subido al carruaje y me ofrecia una mano...

—_No subo con extraños_ dije con un tono serio...

—_Suerte, que yo si_ dijo siguiendome la broma..._..Estudiaba en Durmstrang_ dijo Igor contestando a la pregunta que le habia hecho con la mirada...

_—Y ya tienes una casa?_ pregunté mientras el sonreia notando mi confusión...

—_Aun no, solo dime en que casa estas? de esa forma puedo rogarle al sombrero que me coloque contigo_ dijo de forma coqueta

—_Gryffindor_ dije en tono seco...

—_Valiente_ dijo mirándome de pie a cabeza

—_Disculpa?_ dije dedicandole una mirada furtiva

_—Los de Gryffindor...espero que me haya acercado a ti, apesar de todas las personas que me advirtieron que no lo hiciera sirva para demostrar mi valor_ dijo con una sonrisa

_—Valiente_ dije suspirando, mientras ahogaba una risa que finalmente exploto...

—_Bonita sonrisa _dijo el sonrojandome...


	6. Obliviate 6

**Narra Cedric**

La saludé y ni siquiera volteo a verme, que le pasa a esa chica...?

_—Llegamos_ dijo Susan con la mirada perdida...

—_Es increible, que este sea mi tercer año y siga sintiendo esta emoción como si fuera el primero_ dije mientras ayudaba a bajar a mi novia...

—_Es fab..._ dijo Cho mientras yo veia bajar a Holly y su largo cabello castaño que ondulaba con el viento dejo algo inexplicable en mi...me quede tensado y de una manera inexplicable sabia que lo siguiente que haria, era llevarse la mano izquierda hacia arriba apartando su mechón de su cara, agitaria la cabeza dos veces con el fin de... y llego una imagen mia... poniendo su mechón detrás de su oreja...

—_Cedric estas bien? _dijo Cho mientras yo me sentia mareado, senti el brazo de Ernie rodeandome y el próximo fue sentarme en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, alce la mirada y la vi pasar cerca de nosotros sin percibir nada de lo ocurrido...

El discurso eterno del Director Dumbledore y el sombrero seleccionador...

**Narra Holly**

La profesora Mcgonagall recibió a los de primer año, se acerco a mi para decirme que mañana a primera hora tenia que ir en el despacho del director, y a Igor para decirle que tendria que esperar con primer año para la selección, se le borro su sonrisa de confianza, poniendose nervioso... hasta que el sombrero terminó su canción del año entrante y la profesora empezó a llamar los nombres...

⦁ Igor Krum... Hufflepuff

Perfecto, otro tejón, suspire con resignación... ya me habia caido bien, mientras el se sentaba en la mesa de los tejones, vi a Cedric sonriéndome con su habitual sonrisa, se veía pálido, me hubiese encantado saber lo que le pasaba, pero yo ya no era parte de su vida tenia que resignarme...

—_Holly _dijo Parvati con su sonrisa inocente, mientras yo seguía concentrada en mi comida...

_—No vas a hablarme, no creo nada de lo que digan,_ dijo ella llevando una mano en mi hombro que yo retire inmediatamente sin mirarla...

Ella se dio por vencida y se sentó a mi lado si emitir ninguna otra palabra... mientras del otro lado Igor seguía moviendo la mano efusivamente...

Apenas termine me fui a la cama, llena de recuerdos... Aun no sabia como iba a sobrevivir, pero Cedric no tenia ningún rasguño... el estaba bien era lo que importaba... el no tiene recuerdos mientras yo estoy llena de ellos... pensando en todo eso... me senti caer en un sueño profundo...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Al dia siguiente me desperté temprano recordando que tenia que ir a la oficina de Dumbledore por lo que me fui a paso pesado, ahora que estaba en Hogwarts, habia visto a Cedric ya no estaba segura de querer ir a Azkaban...

—_Adelante_ se escucho la voz profunda del director...

—_Profesor Dumbledore _dije llamando su atención mientras el leia un libro con interés

—_Por amor somos capaces de justificar las peores traiciones_ dijo Dumbleore mientras me miraba fijamente... Yo segui mirandolo hasta que me dijo...

_—No tiene de que preocuparse Señorita Parkinson, está bajo nuestra protección... Asista a sus clases con normalidad y al llegar las vacaciones volverá con mi gran amigo Eusebius_...

—_Su amigo?_ dije profundamente confundida

—_Es su protector _dijo con una sonrisa...

—_Gracias_ dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi...

Esa fue una charla muy extraña... Pensaba que el era muggle y ahora es mi protector...

Me dirigi al gran comedor donde tenia que desayunar, y aun tenia que tomar la primera clase de pociones...

**Narra Cedric**

Al dia siguiente habia despertado temprano por el mismo sueño que tuve durante el verano, estaba en el gran comedor, cuando Holly miraba en los costados sin notar mi presencia y finalmente se sento en su mesa para desayunar...

Vi a un chico alto moreno de Hufflepuff sentarse a su lado saludandola animadamente mientras ella lo ignoraba por completo, era bastante extraña pero que sea asi con el me dio tranquilidad sin saber por que...

—_Que haces?_ dijo Susan mientras me estaba levantando para ir a saludar a Holly... —Ah ya tiene nueva victima dijo ella pasándole una mirada a la chica castaña de ojos verdes que seguia dandole vueltas a su jugo...

_—Iba a saludarla, me acompañas? _dije casi suplicando...

_—Por supuesto que No_ dijo enojada...

—_Hermoso _dijo Cho mientras me daba un beso...

_—Cedric estaba ansioso por verte_ dijo Ernie mientras se acercaba a nuestra mesa...

Pero Cho se quedo helada al mirar a la mesa de Gryffindor...

_—Cho_ dije abrazandola pero ella solo me devolvió la mirada atemorizada un par de minutos después...

_—Alejate de ella_ me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte...

Por que será que todos me dicen lo mismo, la miro y no encuentro ninguna razón...


	7. Obliviate 7

**Narra Cedric**

Esa misma tarde iba persiguiendo a Flint que le había arrebatado un libro a Megan Jones una alumna de primer año de Hufflepuff quien lo venía persiguiendo... Empecé a perseguirlo tan rápido que en un rincón del pasillo no pude detenerme a tiempo y me lleve por delante a una chica dejándola tirada en el piso...

—_Lo lamento tanto me disculpe como pude_ recogiendo sus libros, y observe sus iniciales en el... H.M.P 2do año Gryffindor...Susan y Ernie al ver la escena se apresuraron para llegar a mi lado, y le dedicaron una mirada penetrante a Holly...

—_que haces aqui? _dijo Susan con violencia.. Ella no les dedico ninguna mirada, tomó sus libros y antes de irse dándome la espalda murmuro un...

—_Perdóname tú a mi por todo_...al tiempo que se perdía en el gran comedor, eso me dejó mucho más confundido...

—_Que les pasa? _interrogue a mis amigos que se miraban entre si como si tuvieran un secreto indescifrable...

_—Es una mala compañía, no es de fiar es mejor que busques a Cho seguro ya la extrañas_ dijo Ernie al tiempo que se perdía tras Holly...

Después de las clases tanto Cho y yo estábamos sentados en el lago negro abrazados... y de repente volvió a mi la cara de mis amigos, y la aparte un poco de mi...

—_Que pasa?_ dijo ella

—_Los chicos se pusieron muy nerviosos quería preguntarte por una chica de Gryffindor que tal vez conozcas dije de forma prudente_...Cho se tenso en el momento de solo oir hablar de Gryffindor...

—_Es una chica de cabellos castaños esta en segundo año_ dije no muy seguro de lo que le relataba a mi novia, ella no tendría por que conocerla, por la que apenas hice la pregunta me arrepentí...

—_Sabes cuantas chicas encajan en esa descripción?_ dijo Cho sin ganas de entrar en detalles

—_Es que no la vi bien, choque con ella, y ni siquiera me miro, fue como si no existieramos_ dije tratando de no darle demasiada importancia...

—_No veo por que tengamos que hablar de ella entonces _dijo mi novia mientras me besaba nuevamente...

Dos semanas después seguía casi obsesionado con la chica extraña de Gryffindor de la que solo conocía el nombre Holly a la que todos miraban con cierto recelo... Harían la prueba para el equipo de Quidditch hoy, por la que apenas entre en la cancha la vi en primera fila para Gryffindor, vi a Wood a quien detestaba profundamente sin saber por que, y cuando el estaba cerca apretaba con fuerza la mano de Cho..

—_Diggori tanto tiempo_ dijo Oliver Wood mientras entraba el campo con su equipo para hacer las pruebas a los nuevos reclutas de Gryffindor...

—_Que quieres?_ le pregunté sin ganas mientras abrazaba a mi novia

—_Ya veo que te olvidaste de_... dijo Wood mientras se quedaba congelado al ver a Holly en la cancha

—_Hermoso vamos por unas granjeas_ dijo Cho poniendo de frente a mi impidiendome ver donde se dirigia Wood... entonces abraze a mi novia y escuche la voz de ambos... por la que centre la vista en ellos...

—_Holly_ dijo Wood mientras la alzaba del suelo con un abrazo...ella inmediatamente se libero de el dejándolo confundido...

_—No me gusta que me toquen_ dijo en tono frío...

_—Lo entiendo, me puse demasiado feliz al verte de nuevo_ dijo Wood mientras la miraba de pie a cabeza, mientras yo miraba la expresión de Holly pude apreciarla mejor después de que ella lo mirará fijamente, era una chica hermosa, de ojos verdes ausentes, labios delgados y cabellos largos castaños hasta la cintura, su rostro inexpresivo alta, atlética y bastante pálida, empezaba a mirarla como si no quisiera ver otra cosa en el mundo, y por un instante fue como si la conociera de antes, aquella mirada trajo el dolor de golpe en mi pecho, y me sentí de nuevo mareado...

—_Cedric _dijeron mis amigos al verme caer en el campo de rodillas para recuperar el aliento, todos se acercaron a mi menos la chica que estaba impasible en su sitio... Me llevaron a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey me reviso...

—No hay nada fisico señor Diggori dijo mirándome con severidad

—_Cedric hermoso estaba preocupada por ti_ dijo Cho mientras cerraba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, y otro dejavu presente, tome las manos de mi novia y los retire con suavidad de mi cuello para mirarlas...

—Tenias las manos bastante más suaves y te gustaba el color negro en las uñas dije con una sonrisa, mientras Cho me miraba atónita...

_—Si es que los gustos_ cambian dijo mi novia no muy segura de lo que me pasaba...

—_Cedric estas bien?_ dijo Susan mientras llegaba a mi lado...

_—Por que Wood abrazo a Holly de esa manera?_ dije sintiendo que algo amenazaba con salir de mi pecho...

—_Por Merlin estoy aquí _dijo Cho muy enojada

_—Cho tiene razón, olvídate de esa chica es una mala persona_ dijo Susan dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Cho, con quien no se llevaba muy bien pero se había unido contra Holly

—_Solo es curiosidad_ dije sin seguridad...


	8. Obliviate 8

**Narra Holly**

Sigo andando por los corredores evitando a todo tipo de alumnos a los que alguna vez considere amigos...

—_Holly _dijo Draco encerrandome en un rincón mientras iba a las pruebas de Quidditch...

—_Que quieres?_ le dije con firmeza...

—_Hablar de lo que._... dijo cabizbajo

—_Nada, hablar de nada_ dije enojada...

_—Yo no quise hacerlo, no tenia opción... yo solo_ dijo alterado mientras recibia un puñetazo de mi parte...el no se defendió... por lo que rápidamente me senti la peor...

—_Perdoname_ dije ayudandolo a ponerse de pie..

_—Me lo merecia._..dijo mientras me abrazaba...

—_No _dije mientras correspondia a su abrazo...

_—Lamento tanto que ahora el no.. _dijo sin valor de terminar la oración...eso detono todo en mi...

—_Tengo que irme_ dije mientras me separaba de el, —_Ire a hacer las pruebas para el equipo _dije limpiando mis lágrimas...

—_Hablaremos después?_ dijo enarcando una ceja

_—Si_ dije sin seguridad...

_—Lo prometes?_ dijo el con una sonrisa...

_—Ya tengo que irme _dije agitando una mano para despedirme de mi amigo rubio...

Estaba esperando a que Wood entrará cuando Cedric entro al campo de la mano de Cho, y nuevamente senti que en mi interior comenzaba un gran fuego capaz de consumirlo todo... y de repente me vi atrapada entre los brazos de Wood, y mi corazon me transporto en el pasado donde Cedric habia hecho algo similar cuando volvió de las vacaciones despues de Navidad...Me enfade tanto que apenas pude me libere de Oliver casi gritandole que no lo volviera hacer... estaba perdiendo el control, y nuevamente más miradas furtivas en mi...

—_Tenemos que hablar_ me susurro antes de empezar con la prueba...

Me habian aceptado como cazadora después de la prueba, por la que estaba en los vestidores, cuando Oliver se acerco a mi...

_—Perdoname_ dijo con verdadera tristeza

_—Lo se_ dije notando la angustia en su voz...

_—Yo estoy dispuesto a cambiar las cosas, y Diggori es un idiota por no valorarte_ dijo mientras disminuia la distancia entre nosotros...

—_Es una historia antigua _dije tratando de sonar convincente... y de repente nuevamente estaba atrapada en sus brazos, ese dia habia resultado bastante extraño, dos abrazos en un solo dia...

—_Olvidaste lo que te dije en el campo?_ dije tratando de apartarlo...

_—Se que lo necesitas tanto como yo dijo susurrando en mi oido._.. y de repente cerre los ojos y me di cuenta que tenia razón, senti que una parte en mi interior volvia a tener color, hacer las paces por los errores del pasado tenia sentido...

_—Gracias _dije, apenas se separo de mi

—_Bienvenida al equipo Cazadora_ dijo con una gran sonrisa

_—Señor capitán_ dije haciéndole una reverencia exagerada...

—_Ahora podrás volar_ dijo abriendo sus brazos

_—Deja de hacer eso _dije avergonzada

—_Te encantaba hacerlo cuando eras mi..._ dijo sonrojado

—_Amigos_ le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me perdia en el corredor...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

**Narra Cedric**

En la cena me dedique a estudiar los gestos de Holly mientras sostenia un pan en sus manos... Por alguna razón sabia lo que vendria después, siempre le habia gustado comerlos de esa forma... Siempre? y nuevamente la confusión me estaba ganando la partida...

Sin saber bien por que, ya me habia levantado de mi mesa, y me dirigia a ella...

—_Siempre te ha gustado quitarle los bordes al pan?_ pregunte sentandome a su lado..Más ella me ignoro olimpicamente y retiraba su silla para irse...

No queria que se fuera asi, por lo que tome su mano y ambos retiramos nuestra mano con un... —_Auch_ de por medio... Una autentica electricidad recorria todo mi cuerpo...

Vi por el rabillo del ojo a mis amigos acercarse con expresión preocupada...

_—Estás loco?_ dijo Susan

—_Esa no es una buena forma de empezar una charla_ dijo Ernie burlandose de mi

—_Sé cosas de esa chica por más que nunca la haya visto antes, como puedo hacerlo? también conozco el tono y textura de su voz sin que me dijera su nombre, conozco las expresiones de su rostro. sus gestos,, sus gustos, sus hábitos todo...como? no lo sé..._. dije cruzandome de brazos mientras mis amigos intercambiaban miradas entre si, mirandome como si estuviera loco...

—_Mejor vamos a dormir _decidió Susan mientras los 3 nos dirigiamos a la sala de Hufflepuff...


	9. Obliviate 9

**Narra Cedric**

Hay días que solo sientes nada... y ya no quería sentir esa nada... algo siempre me faltaba, nunca podía llenarlo por completo...

—_Hermoso que tal una noche feliz de citas _dijo Cho mientras yo seguía sintiendo una tristeza inexplicable

_—Claro hermosa _dije mientras la envolvía en mis brazos vacíos

—_Que romanticos _dijo Susan con sarcasmo

Ambos estábamos al punto máximo del deseo, sin saber por que, quería llenarme con algo, y entre beso y beso, no vimos nada más, hasta que una sombra bastante oscura y pálida carraspeo interrumpiendo el curso de mi mano sobre la cadera de mi novia, era Holly...ella tan bella que no era capaz de apartar mis ojos ni por un instante...

—_Siento interrumpirlos o mejor dicho que me interrumpan pueden hacerlo en otro lado?_ dijo fulminandonos con sus ojos verdes... de repente una imagen me paralizo... cuando la luna la iluminó, pude notar el brillo apagado de su mirada.. me sentí el ser más bajo e insignificante, de alguna manera senti que el culpable del dolor que delataban sus ojos era yo...

—_Por que no te vas tu?_ dijo Cho con una expresión descarada que yo no conocía...

—_Quisiera explicartelo_ dije muy apesar, ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente la frase que había pronunciado, y me mire la mirada interrogante de ambas chicas...

—_No hay nada que debas _dijo ella con un gesto de mano quitándole toda importancia a lo que había pasado...

—_Vamos, quiero enseñarte las estrellas _dijo Cho con una sonrisa tierna y socarrona, de pronto me vi asintiendo, para tan solo, apartar mis ojos de aquella mirada ausente y melancólica cargados de un profundo dolor que yo no podía arreglar...

—_No permitiremos que nos dañe la noche verdad?_ dijo mi novia mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla

—_Ya no se lo que quiero_ dije suavemente mientras ella se apartaba bruscamente de mi, como si la hubiese quemado...

_—Siempre es por ella_ dijo ella respirando con dificultad llevando una mano en su rostro sonrojado...

**Narra Holly**

Estaba cansada de fingir y autoconvencerme de ser fuerte, aquello me habia derrumbado, queria rendirme, queria decir que ya habia llegado al limite, pero nunca era tan fácil como creia que era...

No solo despiertas un dia, y dices que ya no quieres, sobre todo por que te engendraron padres siempre con propositos firmes, ser de utilidad a sus grandes ideales, y recuerdas entonces como empezo todo hace tiempo...Tenia solo dos años cuando empeze a invocar objetos segun mis deseos, no controlaba la magia, pero ya formaba parte de los selectos niños mágicos que podian ser de gran utilidad para el gran señor tenebroso... Nunca reconoces bien el inicio de tu perdición hasta que vuelves la cabeza hacia atras queriendo encontrar un final, mis propios padres eran mis maestros, después de haber aprendido la maldición torturadora en criaturas mágicas en Francia, habia perdido mi sensibilidad o eso creia...Habia ido regularmente bien ya no me oponia a mi derecho de sangre pura, tenia una misión, el colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Hogwarts, su director Albus Dumbledore y el niño que sobrevivió Harry Potter, ser ojos adentro y oidos afuera, siempre buscando un punto de debilidad... Pero nunca pude ver lo que me esperaba a mi... El amor, el verdadero amor en todo su esplendor... Nuestros ojos se habian conectado como si nuestras almas danzarán, y de pronto ya no quise nada más, habia algo más en mi vida que elegir el bando eterno de bien contra mal, puros contra impuros o traidores... y alguien como solo el con una intensa luz puede hacerme elegir, dudar de todo lo que habia creido verdad o misión... elegirlo a el una y otra vez... Pero ahora? el habia elegido alguien más sin ni siquiera saber nada de su propio pasado, como podia siquiera enojarme o retorcerme de celos... no tenia derechos por que yo no existia para el..

Tienes una última oportunidad de volver con tu familia

No lo arruines...

Familia Parkinson

Firma y sobre duro aterciopelada de color oro... Oro como el hufflepuff perfecto de mi corazon... El ya no me podia elegir, pero yo... no podia dejar de elergirlo a pesar de todo...

Talvez tenga una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo... podia enamorarme de nuevo? de otro que no sea el? estaba en el jardin, era medianoche, y me estaba helando, pero ahi estaban unos brazos bastantes familiares que me envolvian, eran reconfortantes, de repente el cielo oscuro, y el frio que me hacia tiritar, se sentia como mi alma negra por tantos y millones formas de sufrir...

—_Estarás bien_ murmuro el con una voz apaciguadora

_—Siempre dices lo mismo_ dije como si intentará desesperadamente traerlo de vuelta del pasado donde todo era perfecto entre nosotros...

—_Eres tan frágil y sin embargo siempre aparentas ser tan dura _dijo con una mediasonrisa

—_Eso me recuerda que no tienes que estar aqui,_ dije mientras lo apartaba de mi

_—Cuando te abrazo me siento en casa_ dijo pausadamente

_—Cedric, intentas seducirme, pero ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres_ dije con una pizca de tristeza, el me miro perplejo como si le hubiera formulado un T.I.M.O inexistente

_—Solo queria explicarte lo que paso...Cho y yo_ dijo sonrojado..

—_Son novios, es normal _dije apartando la mirada destrozada, y dandole la espalda al fin

—_No sé por que me siento tan bien cuando estas cerca, o me afecta cuando solo me ignoras, todo es tan confuso como si una parte importante faltará en mi vida_ dijo suspirando con desesperación...

—_Perdoname _dije girando sobre mi misma, y pasandole la mano en su rostro pálido, el cerro los ojos por impulso y yo lo mire de cerca...

—_Tu fragancia... es algo que me envuelve que me cautiva, de alguna forma se que estoy unido a ti, a esto_ dijo acariciando mi mano...

—_Hay que irnos_ dije retirando mi mano violentamente, había vuelto a caer en él, y como no hacerlo, era mi dolor y mi cura... no se que es peor, él sintiendo desesperada mente algo que no entiende o yo que trato de alejarlo cuando lo que quiero es cumplir con mi promesa de un para siempre...

—_Buenas noches_ dijo el cuando se aparto poco despues de que volviera a girar sobre mis talones, nunca era sencillo renunciar a el... nunca lo seria...


	10. Obliviate 10

**Narra Holly**

Un nuevo dia, el mismo necio de siempre...

—_Como estás Holly? _dijo Igor mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el desayuno, solo le dedique una mirada furtiva y segui tomando mi desayuno...

—_Ya que no te molesta que siempre este aqui._.. dijo con una sonrisa, segui dandole vueltas a mi cereal hasta que...

—_Quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?_ dijo poniendo su mano fria encima de la mia...

—_No quiero_ dije retirando mi mano como si la suya me helará...

—_Me hablaste_ dijo con una sonrisa triunfal...

—_No puedo creer que lo hicieras para eso_ dije riendome a carcajadas de él..

—_Me gustan los riesgos... recuerdas?_ dijo el con una sonrisa

—_Tengo que ir a clases _dije tratando de safar de su sonrisa seductora...

—_Tenemos que hablar_ dijo Ernie mirandome con dureza..

—_Fantástico otra advertencia_ dije con sarcasmo...

Segui hasta un rincón a Ernie hasta que se detuvo frente a Cho...

—_Bien quien empieza?_ dije irónica mirando a los dos...

—_Por que le hiciste eso? Sabes que él hubiese muerto por ti _dijo Ernie con expresión de dolor...

—_Yo amo a Cedric, por favor dejame hacerlo feliz, ya no te interpongas..._dijo Cho llorando...

_—Que pasa aqui?_ dijo Cedric con una sonrisa

_—Dijeron que querian hablar conmigo, y después todo se puso confuso_ le respondi secamente...el miro a ambos bastante confundido y abrazo a su novia para consolarla...

—_Ya nos vamos?_ dijo Igor pasandome su brazo en mi hombro...

—_Lista _dije fingiendo una sonrisa...—_Adiós tejones! _dije mientras nos perdíamos en el pasillo...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

—_Te debo una_ dije mirando a mi nuevo amigo...

—_Por que siempre que te encuentro estás peleando?_ dijo con una sonrisa...

_—En mi defensa, tengo que decir que ellos empezaron _dije devolviéndole una sonrisa...

—_Eres muy hermosa Holly_ dijo el acercandose a mi...

_—Tengo novio _dije extendiendo una mano para impedirle que se acercara más...

_—Esta bien _dijo desanimado... —_Por que no estás con el, y siempre estas triste? _dijo mirandome a los ojos como si pudiera leer mi alma...

_—Él esta muy lejos_, dije suspirando..._ ya tengo que irme tengo entrenamiento, y si llego tarde Oliver va a..._

—_No creo que te haga nada, sé que Wood es tu ex novio_ dijo el con una sonrisa picara..

—_Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en preguntarte como te enteraste_ dije seria,_ lo que no sabes de Oliver es que se toma muy enserio el entrenamiento_ dije mientras llevaba una mano al despedirme...

**Narra Cedric**

El dia miércoles era mi dia favorito pero no recordaba la razón solo me ponia feliz sin razón aparente, de ida pense en mi sueño, donde la figura de la chica que solia repetirme Para siempre por fin tenia cara y era Holly, quizas solo tenga que ver con lo de anoche, con el abrazo tan extrañamente familiar... baje a toda prisa al gran comedor donde vi a mis amigos discutiendo con ella, sera que Ernie y Cho estan tan obsesionados con ella como yo... que ahora hasta sueño con ella...

—_Que pasa aqui?_ dije...una pregunta con diez mil respuestas posibles...

—_No es nada _dijo Ernie nervioso...

—_Te necesitaba más que nunca_ dijo Cho mientras me abrazaba...

—_No iban a ir a clases? _dijo Susan con una sonrisa uniéndose a nosotros..

_—Lo que pasa es que Ernie y Cho estaban discutiendo por alguna razón con Holly_ dije a mi amiga rubia...

—_Lo hicieron?_ dijo ella muy enojada

—_Vinimos a hablar de la traición _dijo Ernie mirando a Susan con severidad

_—Quiero saber todo _dije mirando a los 3

—_Susan le escribia cartas al chico que amaba, Holly era la mejor amiga de ambos y se supone que la encargada de llevar las cartas pero nunca lo hizo, enamoro al chico y se quedo con el fin_ dijo Cho muy nerviosa...

—_Holly tiene novio?_ dije confundido

—_Te acabamos de contar una historia y es todo lo que tienes que decir?_ dijo Susan expectante

_—Me voy_ dijo Cho muy enojada...

—_Amigo olvidate de ella_ dijo Ernie mientras ibamos al entrenamiento...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Estaba maravillado por la forma de jugar de Holly como la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, Wood por su parte apenas me vio hizo una señal para detener el entrenamiento y se volvió a mi...

—_Diggori estás espiando el entrenamiento?_ dijo Wood muy enojado

—_Hace 5 minutos termino su turno, ahora le toca a Hufflepuff _dije muy relajado...

Wood hizo una señal para que su equipo bajará a tierra... Y de nuevo senti que la necesidad invadia mi interior al ver su cabello largo volar con el viento, queria abrazarla... pero para ella no existia, hablo un par de cosas con Wood y cuando iba a irse la detuve poniendome en frente de ella...

—_Me debes una charla _dije mirandola a los ojos buscando respuestas...

—_No me digas_ dijo ella con una mediasonrisa...

—_Eso de abandonarla _estuvo dije...

Y nuevamente mareado... y una nueva imagen... Holly me abandonaba con... —Por cierto le gustas a Parvati...

y de nuevo cai sin aliento al cesped... solo ella esta vez se arrodillo a mi lado..

—_Estas bien? _me pregunto notando una sincera preocupación en sus ojos verdes...

_—Le gusto a Parvati?_ dije tomando su mano, a lo que ella rio a carcajadas...

—_No lo creo, sale con Fred Weasley _dijo mirandome de manera dulce —_Pero tú lo recuerdas? _dijo volviendo a su tono frio...

—_Eso paso?_ dije, _tengo dejavus que tienen que ver contigo..._. dije tratando de saber más... pero su rostro se torno indiferente pero sus ojos...

—_Estas bien?_ dije mirando sus ojos brillosos...

—_Ya tengo que irme! y no espies _dijo mientras caminaba a paso pesado...


	11. Obliviate 11

**Narra Holly**

Después de las siempre gloriosas palabras de aliento de Oliver para el partido contra Slytherin, Cedric me abordó...

Se puso pálido, y lo siguiente fue... Parvati...

Recordo algo que... talvez no sea nada, pero a la vez sea todo... tengo tantas sensaciones mezcladas... me hace feliz por que talvez me recuerde pero... eso lo pondria en... es imposible... talvez deberia hablar con Dumbleodore saber más del encantamiento...

Asi que me puse a andar hasta el despacho cuando una chica rubia pecosa se interpuso en el camino...

—_Eres la heredera de Slytherin? _dijo con furia

—_La heredera de?_ dije mirando a Susan con una expresión desinteresada

—_Abriste la cámara de los secretos?_ dijo mirándome con sus ojos depredadores

—_No se de que estás hablando, Susan estas demente, lo único que de verdad quieres reclamarme es que Cedric esta interesado en mi, me ama como siempre y como nunca _dije mirandola con recelo

—_La abriste no es asi? odias a los que no son como tú... sangre pura.._. dijo haciendo una mala imitación... —_Eres una cobarde, resentida y solo quieres utilizar a Cedric para tus sucios propósitos _dijo...

—_Cállate, no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que me ha costado_ dije enojada y apuntandola con mi varita a la altura de su cara, pero un bastón se interpuso en mi camino... Voltee a mirar a la persona que lo habia hecho y me quede estupecfacta...

—_Holly querida estas no son formas de comportarte_ dijo Lucius Malfoy... mientras Susan se iba furiosa...

—_Que hace aqui?_ dije mientras el me apuntaba con su bastón...

—_Quieres que te recuerde lo que hice por ti chiquilla insolente, vine por aquello entregamelo si te unirás a los traidores de la sangre_ dijo con furia...

—_Lucius que hace en el colegio?_ dijo el director acercándose a nosotros...

—_Vine para hablar de la situación que estan atravesando_ dijo mientras bajaba su baston disimuladamente...

—_Vuelva a su sala común señorita Parkinson _dijo el profesor Dumbleodore mientras yo me retiraba...

De camino a los dormitorios pude ver a Harry muy nervioso dando vueltas, junto a la gata petrificada de Filch

—_Yo no lo hice Holly_ dijo asustado apenas me vio parada frente a el...

Y llegaron más estudiantes... hasta que apareció el celador casi agarrandolo del cuello...

—_Suéltalo_ dije apuntandolo con mi varita... el retrocedió unos pasos atrás hasta que llego la profesora Mcgonagall

—_Ambos acompáñenme_ dijo con una voz seria...

—_Gracias _dijo Harry dedicandome una sonrisa...

—_Asi que tambien tú eres candidato como posible heredero de Slytherin_ dije con una sonrisa

—_Quién más? _dijo con una pizca de duda

—_Yo_ dije con una sonrisa amarga...

—_No lo harias_ dijo el con seguridad

—_Parece que eres el único que lo cree_ dije suspirando por lo bajo

—_Aqui_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.. indicándonos su despacho...

_—Señorita Parkinson está castigada, —Señor Potter usted irá con el director _dijo...

_—Castigada por defender a mi compañero_ dije irónica...

—_Ella fue la única que me defendió_ protestó Harry

_—Filch no puede lastimarlo, no habia un peligro real.._. dijo mirándonos a ambos... —_Señorita Parkinson vaya a su dormitorio_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras saliamos de su despacho...

TÚ mi dolor y mi cura, mi amor y mi mayor tristeza, como puedo olvidar a alguien que aunque quiera olvidar vive tan dentro de mi que incluso cuando cierro los ojos lo veo...será mi destino? y si lo es puedo huir de él?

Lo vi cerrar los ojos, esperarme nuevamente, como siempre habia hecho, siempre tan incondicional, mi Hufflepuff perfecto no puedo volver a meterlo en esto... Por Merlin! prometo protegerte aunque muera en el intento...

Me hubiese encantado tanto decirle que lo amo, que siempre le seria fiel a mis sentimientos, aunque...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

—_Holly_..

—_Parvati que quieres?_ dije con mal humor

—_Por que Cedric no se acuerda de ti?_ dijo sentándose a mi lado con tristeza

—_Ya saben lo que hice_ dije sin animo de hablar con ella...

_—Nunca le harias_ _eso_ dijo mientras me abrazaba, y de repente me derrumbé, y llore, llore todo loque me venia tragando de hace tiempo, correspondiendo a su abrazo...

—_Estare siempre contigo, siempre serás mi amiga_ dijo mientras me apretaba fuertemente

—_Yo haria cualquier cosa por él,_ dije secando mis lágrimas...

—_No lo olvidaste verdad?_ dijo con una sonrisa

—_El no tiene recuerdos sobre mi, yo desbordo de ellos... para mi él es el unico que existe_ dije abrazandome a mi misma...

—_Quieres que hable con el? _dijo mientras me pasaba una almohada

—_Lo único que puedo decirte es que es mejor que no recuerde_ dije resignada, además esta con Cho y se lo ve feliz dije tratando de aceptarlo...

—_Sigue siendo tu novio aunque el no recuerde que.. _dijo ella animada

—_Exacto no recuerda_ dije enterrandome entre las almohadas

—_Estas muy desanimada, deberias ir a Hogsmeade siempre anima_ dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

—_Tal vez _dije dedicandole una sonrisa..

**Narra Cedric**

Despues de tantas clases, decidi tomarme un respiro...

Ibamos caminando con Cho cuando Holly surgió por uno de los rincones chocandose con Cho, y ambas fueron a parar en el piso...

_—Que te pasa? _dijo Cho muy enojada

—_Lo lamento no te vi _dijo tomandome por sorpresa su disculpa

—_Lo importante es que ambas estan bien_ dije mientras ayudaba a levantarse a ambas...

—_Si _dijo ella mientras se perdia entre las mazmorras de Gryffindor

_—No quiero verte cerca de ella sobre todo por lo que nos hizo _dijo Cho enojada

—_Nos hizo?_ dije muy confundido

—_Por Susan_ dijo rápidamente...

A última hora de la noche,me revolvia en mi cama sin poder dormir, mi mente confundida no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que habia ocurrido y tenia mucho que procesar... Holly es una chica muy hermosa, que parece odiarme pero a la vez sus ojos connotan un profundo dolor en la mirada...mis dejavus siguen empeorando y sigo soñando con Holly una y otra vez repitiendo la misma frase para siempre... Todos mis malestares y mis lagunas tienen un denominador común y es ella... Parvati...

Habian pasado tres semanas y la veia tan poco...iba hacia el campo de quiddich cuando me cruze justo con la persona que buscaba...

—_Parvati _dije llamando su atención, ella volteo a mirarme con un dejo de sorpresa

—_Como estás Cedric?_ dijo acercándose con una sonrisa

—_bien, como estas tu?_ dije devolviendole la sonrisa

—_Bien, vienes por Holly, ella esta castigada, asi que no la veras mucho_ dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

—_Quisiera saber más de ella, no lo se cualquier cosa_ dije con una mirada de suplica

_—Información_ dijo pensándolo un poco

_—por que es siempre tan... le gusta alguien del colegio? _dije examinandola con la mirada

_—Si, esta enamorada de alguien,_ dijo con una sonrisa que no pude identificar

—_Una oportunidad? _dije

_—tu? mmm_ dijo girando sobre mi... _tu mas que ningun otro, talvez sepa que ira el sabado a Hogsmeade, talvez en las tres escobas, y tal vez vaya sola_ dijo guiñandome un ojo...

—_gracias_ dije mientras me echaba a correr hacia la cancha...


	12. Obliviate 12

**Narra Holly**

Brazos vacíos y llenos de ti...

Hogsmeade ese lugar siempre anima a cualquiera, Parvati tenia razón...es un hermoso dia, por lo que ya estoy en las tres escobas, haciendo algunas anotaciones en el libro en un rincón apartado de los demás, o eso crei...

—_Puedo sentarme?_ una voz melodiosa y conocida, levante la vista y lo vi a el con su cabello liso castaño radiante, su sonrisa irresistible y más guapo que nunca quise pelear contra mi cabeza pero esta vez mi corazon habia asumido el mando por completo...

—_Sientate_ dije indicandole el asiento

—_Es bonito no? _dijo mientras Madame Rosmerta nos dirigia una mirada...

—_Una cerveza de mantequilla_ dije guardando mi libro

—_Quiero otro_ dijo Cedric con una sonrisa

—_Dos cervezas de mantequillas para los novios_, dijo mientras se perdia entre las barras y yo sentia mis mejillas arder

—_No vas a preguntarme que estoy haciendo aqui?_ dije mirandolo con severidad

—_Alegrando mi dia?_ dijo el con una sonrisa mientras yo apartaba mi mirada de el

—_Donde dejaste a tu novia? _dije tratando de volver a mi actitud helada

—_Un dia juntos y no te molesto_ dijo el haciendo que yo abriera mucho los ojos...

No puede estar pasando... es un sueño? quiero no despertar...

—_Acepto_ dije mientras Madame Rosmerta nos servia las cervezas de mantequilla _—Quién se lo beba de una paga en Honeydukes_ dije desafiandolo con la mirada, el solo sonrio...

—_1,2, YA!_ dijo el con una sonrisa luminosa

_—Ganee_ dije poniendome de pie, y haciendo una vuelta personal a lo que el se echo a reir

—_Vamos a Honeydukes_ dijo el tirando de mi, abrió la puerta y bajo la espalda para cargarme, a lo que yo sin hacer preguntas segui pasando mis manos en su cuello, mientras el corria conmigo hasta la tienda de dulces...Me bajo enfrente, donde me ofreció la mano, y yo la acepte, entramos...entre los dos recogimos todo tipo de dulces hasta que ambos tomamos una granjea cada uno, elegi uno de aspecto marrón oscuro y me lo lleve a la boca, él busco uno con el mismo aspecto y cuando se lo iba a comer, yo le pegue un manotazo provocando que el dulce se escapara por los aires...

_—Que?_ dijo el sorprendido

—_Es de almendra eres alérgico.. _dije con una expresión asustada, el abrió mucho sus ojos...

_—Como lo sabes?_ dijo anonadado...hasta que...

—Hijo que bueno verte dijo su padre mientras lo saluda alegremente y yo aproveche su distracción y me perdi entre los pasillos recogiendo otros dulces hasta que deje de verlo... camine despacio haciéndome camino entre los demás estudiantes hasta que volvi donde lo habia dejado pero ya no estaba segui acercandome y pude verlo mejor, estaba hablando con su padre y con Cho cerca de la entrada con una media sonrisa que fue suficiente para que despertará del sueño...

—_No me duele, no me duele_ me dije a mi misma, como si decirlo en voz alta doliera menos, me eche a caminar para pagar los dulces cerca del trio familiar pero la dueña anciana hizo una negativa con la cabeza, rechazando mis galones de oro

_—Ya han sido pagados_ dijo señalando mis dulces yo solo asenti, mientras retomaba mi camino hacia la tienda Zonko atravesando la calle alguien me tapo la boca hasta un rincón, puse mi mano en mis bolsillos, intentando sacar mi varita, pero entonces me paso la otra mano, sobre la mano que habia metido en mi bolsillo, y me hizo girar para verlo cara a cara...

—_Cedric que crees que haces?_ dije mientras trataba de apartarlo de mi

—_Un dia juntos recuerdas?_ dijo el con una sonrisa socarrona

—_Ya..._ dije dando unos pasos hacia atras

_—Vamos_ dijo el ofreciéndome su mano, lo mire por un largo rato, y la rechace por lo que el fue quien entrelazo sus dedos a los mios que lo aceptaron sin poner resistencia, caminamos hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos, donde el...

—_si los quieres, tendrás que alcanzarme _dijo mientras me quitaba todos mis dulces y corria escaleras arriba con una sonrisa picara

—_ya verás_ dije mientras lo perseguía y al tenerlo cerca decidí tirarme encima de el para recuperar mis dulces ambos caímos al piso, y de repente nuestras miradas se conectaron como si no existiera nada más aparte de nosotros, el aparto un mechón de pelo que se me caia en el rostro, sentí su aliento, nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo abandonando nuestros cuerpos y como si mis labios fueran de cristal, apoyo sus labios en los mios con suavidad y en forma sedienta como si no encajarán en ningún otro lado, y diez millones de sensaciones golpeando mi pecho y estomago, no existía sufrimientos ni sacrificios donde nos habiamos transportado... estabamos solos sintiendo como un solo corazon...entonces cuando empezo a faltarnos el aire nos apartamos uno del otro, dándole la bienvenida a la realidad...

—_Siento como si hubiese recuperado una parte de mi,_ dijo enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello

—_Hay que volver a Hogwarts_ dije lentamente mientras el se apartaba lo suficiente para mirarme con sus ojos grises como la niebla

—_ En este momento, todo me da vueltas, y apesar de todo, de lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero estar contigo_ dijo acariciando mi rostro

—_Esto fue mala idea desde el principio _dije levantándome del suelo, cuando fue más veloz, y me ofreció la mano para ponerme de pie, negué una vez con la cabeza pero nuevamente me envolvió con sus brazos...

—_No me arrepiento_ susurro en mi oido...

—_Ya me voy_ dije separándolo de mi como pude...

Nuevamente arrastrándolo a mi hasta más no poder, te amo tanto que duele...duele dejarte atras cuando lo que quiero es regresar... y no separarme jamás...


	13. Obliviate 13

**Narra Holly**

Siempre pensé que no había nada más doloroso que no estar con él... y nuevamente me equivocaba había algo más y era verlo con ella después de todo... Pero también me pasan tantas cosas más que... Una y otra vez descubro que hay miles de formas de sufrir...Estúpido Castigo...

—_Señorita Parkinson ya esta aquí_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras regresaba de Hogsmeade

—_Si, necesito hacerle una pregunta_ dije mientras la seguía en su despacho...

—_Adelante, y haga la pregunta_ dijo con paciencia...

—_El será capaz de recordarme, de acordarse? ya sabe_ dije mirándola fijamente

_—No estamos muy seguros, pero nada es imposible... El encantamiento del olvido puede borrar todo o algunas partes de la memoria de la victima, también se pueden romper si son recuerdos muy intensos puede dejarlo constantemente desorientado y sumamente agotado...Se está arrepintiendo?_ dijo dedicando una mirada profunda

—_No tuve más opción profesora_ dije abrazandome a mi misma...

_—Quiere contarme lo que pasó esa noche? Es fácil darse cuenta que el joven Diggori a pesar de que no la recuerda se siente atraído hacia usted sin remedio _dijo con una media sonrisa

—_El es demasiado bueno para mi profesora..._. dije con amargura —_tengo que irme _dije mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Entre en la biblioteca, para hacer la tarea de defensas contra las artes oscuras y llego Igor exaltado...

—_Que tienes?_ le dije mientras el se sentaba a mi lado

—_No te vi en todo el dia, necesitaba verte _dijo él con una media sonrisa

—_No creo que sea por eso_ dije mientras cerraba mis apuntes y le ponía toda la atención...

—_Sé que amas a Cedric Diggori, me contaron de su noviazgo del año pasado, al parecer ambos eran muy populares_ dijo el enarcando una ceja

—_El no me recuerda... si es que a eso quieres llamarle noviazgo_ dije desanimada

—_Pero podrías hacer que el vuelva a tener interés aunque no recuerde... empezar desde cero _dijo apartando su vista de mi

—_Empezar desde cero... sin que tenga que recordar..._ dije murmurando mas para mi que para el... —_Pero por que dices todo eso? por que estas tan desanimado?_ dije fijando la mirada en el...

—_No se por donde empezar... talvez empezar por aqui seria lo correcto_ dijo mientras sentí de inmediato sus labios en los míos, eran suaves y cálidos... no eran tan desagradables como habia imaginado alguna vez...

**Narra Cedric**

Es tan natural como respirar...

—_Donde estabas?_ dijo Susan cuando acababa de llegar al colegio

—_Tengo que hacer algo importante _dije mientras seguía caminando por los corredores buscándola con la mirada

—_Que pasa contigo? _dijo Ernie llevando una mano en mi hombro

—_Terminare con Cho_ dije mientras miraba a ambos

—_Lo harás?_ dijo Susan con extrañeza

—_por que?_ dijo Ernie sorprendido

_—por que estoy enamorado de alguien más _dije

—_si es por quien creo, ella no.._.dijo susan suspirando con fuerza

—_No lo entiendes... no me importa nadie más, si ella me pidiera caminar a orillas de un precipicio aun sabiendo que puedo tropezar y caer tambien lo haria, una sola sonrisa, desde entonces, todo es ella, y soñando con un nosotros_ dije ganando que ambos me miraran con cara de espanto

—_Estas loco?_ reacciona dijo Ernie

—_Cho quiero hablar contigo_ dije agarrandola de la muñeca y dejando a mis amigos atras

—_Hermoso tengo clases, te buscaré más tarde_ dijo ella con prisa

_—pero..._ dije mientras ella me daba un beso corto en los labios y se perdía de vista

Entre a buscarla con la mirada, y en un uno de los rincones de la biblioteca ella y Krum estaban besandose, senti la ira apoderarse de mi, pero ese beso que nos dimos no puede mentir, no me hara renunciar a ella...

—_tenemos que hablar_ dije apartandolo de él, ganando que el me fusilara con la mirada

—Que? dijo ella con su tono frío habitual

—_necesito mostrarte algo_ dije mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a los míos y la llevaba al jardín... —_Cierra los ojos_ dije

—_No quiero Cedric _dime dijo ella impaciente

—_solo cierralo_ dije con un tono de suplica

—_un dia y no molesto más_ dijo reprobatoriamente

—_esta bien,_ dije dándome por vencido, saque una bufanda de gryffindor, y ella abrió sus ojos esmeraldas para verlos, entonces ambos vimos los iniciales H.M.P en el... yo sonreí, y le tape los ojos con el, ella no se resistió por lo que apenas lo hice... baje la cajita musical que Parvati me había dado, y la abrí, liberando el sonido que tenia adentro, ella tembló sin decir palabra, bese cada parte de su rostro, hasta desembocar en sus labios, donde nuevamente senti que yo era tan de ella... como ella era mía...con el vaivén de nuestros labios, fui aflojandole la bufanda de los ojos, mientras me apartaba de ella, que parpadeo varias veces hasta que por fin me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas cristalizados...

—_quieres ser mi novia?_ dije mirándola fijamente

_—Cedric, yo no puedo_ dijo ella con dolor

_—no quiero estar lejos de ti,_ ella seguía temblorosa por lo que busqué sus labios con delicadeza encontrandolos haciendo presión...

—_ya tienes novia_ dijo casi susurrando a unos centímetros de mis labios

_—para mi eres la más hermosa, la más especial, no existe nadie más para mi _dije llevando mis dos manos en su rostro... —_dame una oportunidad _dije mirándola a los ojos, cuando vi surgir grandes lágrimas y fue ella quien se apretó contra mi pecho, sin parar de llorar...su auténtico dolor me quemaba el pecho...

—_Siempre estaré contigo, nada podrá hacer que me aleje_ dije lo que me dictaba el corazón y acariciando su cabello, y de repente alzo su mentón y fue ella quien junto sus labios con los míos de forma desesperada...

—_Como tenias mi cajita?_ dijo apartándose de mi y recogiendo el objeto en sus manos...

—_Le pedí consejos a Parvati_ dije con una sonrisa entonces sonó el reloj de las 8 para la cena, recogí la bufanda y la guarde, le ofrecí la mano, que ella lo miro, y lo acepto mientras ambos entrabamos en el gran comedor, donde mis amigos me miraban como si hubiese hecho un maleficio imperdonable..

—_Adiós_ dijo ella soltandome la mano, mientras yo la envolvía en mis brazos para darle un beso en la frente..

—_Te quiero!_ dije mientras la veía perderse en la mesa de Gryffindor..


	14. Obliviate 14

**Narra Holly**

Al dia siguiente ya estaba en el campo para el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, y vaya sorpresa Draco como buscador... Íbamos perdiendo, cuando una quaffle loca empezó a perseguir a Harry por el campo, golpeándolo en la mano y derribandolo justo cuando había atrapado la snitch dorada dándonos la victoria... Oliver me abrazó y yo correspondi, ya no era tan horrible para mi hacerlo después de haber hecho las paces... Nos acercamos corriendo a Harry cuando el profesor de artes oscuras Gideroy Lockhart trato de reparar su mano, dejándolo sin huesos, al ver la escena me eché a reír ganando que más de uno me fusilara con la mirada...

—_Vamos a festejar nuestra victoria _dijo Oliver emocionado mientras se perdían hacia las mazmorras de Gryffindor

**Narra Cedric**

No podia esperar para encontrarme con...

—_Krum_ dije llamando su atención cuando se dirigía a la mesa de Holly como todas las mañanas, el volteó a mirarme y me siguió hasta un rincón...

—_Dime_ dijo mirándome con extrañeza..

—_Soy Cedric Diggori prefecto de Hufflepuff queria saber si podía ayudarte? ya sabes como eres nuevo_ dije tratando de parecer convincente, el desvío su mirada hasta la chica castaña que estaba a nuestras espaldas

—_Quieres saber algo de Holly?_ dijo dedicándome una mirada severa

—_Por que lo dices?_ dije con recelo

—_Por que tus amigos la atacan constantemente, primero fue la rubia, después tu novia y ese otro amigo tuyo... también tu?_ masculló...

—_Susan y ella tienen sus diferencias_ dije indignado

—_En el expresso tuve que detenerlas para que no llegaran a algo más que solo diferencias, y tu amiga la amenazo diciéndole que se aleje de ti_ dijo dejándome helado

—_De mi...?_ dije tratando de sacarle algo más...

—_También pienso que hay algo más, pero Holly no habla de eso_ dijo leyéndome el pensamiento

—_Susan se atrevió a amenazarla solo por que..._ dije desconcertado

—_Tiene novio_ dijo tajante

—_Novio?_ dije asombrado

_—Nos vemos_ dijo sacudiendo una mano, mientras veia a Susan y a Ernie acercarse...

—_Susan quiero hablar contigo _dije con un enojo que ni yo sabia de donde había surgido..

—Cálmate dijo Ernie mientras miraba de reojo a Holly que ni siquiera nos había notado

—_Estoy perfecto solo quiero que dejen de meterse en mi vida... por que estan tan obsesionados con Holly? por que la intentan alejar de mi?_ dije con cierto dolor

—_Por que ella te ataco hace un año haciéndote mucho daño_ dijo Cho

—_Ya es hora del partido de Quidditch_ dijo Ernie mientras se perdían en la cancha dejandome impactado...

Ahora tenia más preguntas que antes... Por que me ataco? por que no la recuerdo? realmente sus ojos solo demuestran odio? es incapaz de sentir algo por mi?

Después de que cancelarán los festejos de la victoria de Gryffindor, vi a Holly alejarse de los demás y detenerse ante una pared donde segundos después surgió una puerta, entre tras ella, y apenas me vio trato de alejarse...

—_Me diste un gran susto_ dijo ella con una sonrisa

—_No te asustes solo quiero respuestas _dije mirándola con seriedad

—_Pensé que ya habia quedado claro que tus amigos eran los que me acosaban, _dijo sentándose en unos sillones que contenía el gran cuarto con una chimenea..

—_Susan te pidió que te alejarás de mi, no se por que lo hizo_ dije molesto mientras ella abría sus ojos verdes como platos..

_—Yo no sé...de que hablas? _dijo dudosa sin proseguir... _pero queria hablar de otra cosa _con suavidad...

—_Es cierto que me atacaste hace un año? y que me abandonaste a mi suerte? Cho me lo dijo pero yo no lo creo..._dije buscando una respuesta en sus ojos

—_Es cierto_ dijo sosteniéndome la mirada

—_Te arrepientes?_ dije tratando de digerir la información

—_No_ dijo ella sin apartar la vista de mi...

—_En cambio yo si me arrepiento de haberte besado, de haberte querido y de haberte conocido dije furioso como puedes ser tan cruel? tan inhumana? tan..._. dije mientras suspirando con fuerza...ella sin embargo en ningún momento apartó su mirada helada y me dio la espalda mientras yo salía de esa habitación...

Por que me afecta tanto, tenia que irme, no podia seguir asi, me enamore de ella... que... me abandono,me ataco, me mintio y me traiciono...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ


	15. Obliviate 15

**Narra Holly**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Cedric me abandonó en la sala de menesteres con el alma rota, llorando hasta el punto de lo que creía posible, tratando de lavar mis culpas con mis propias lágrimas... Es lo que me merezco sabia que pasaria algun dia...quiero rendirme... estoy cansada...el me odia no podré soportarlo, cuando el no me recordaba dolía, pero no tanto como ahora, este dolor es demasiado para mi alma...porque ahora? que había tomado la decisión de luchar por él, un nuevo inicio para nosotros...

Y de repente Hermione me dio una nota...

Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Diggori

Lago Negro - esta noche

Draco Malfoy

Draco quiere hablar de Cedric, eso me daba terror... por todo lo que ya habia pasado... por otro lado ya nuestra amistad se habia enfriado tanto hasta el punto de omitirme cosas...

—_Ya estoy aqui_ dije mientras el tenia la vista en el lago

—_Le diré a Diggori que perdió la memoria_ dijo haciendo que cayera en el suelo frío..

—_Que tú que?_ dije confundida

_—Ya no soporto que estés de esa manera, ya no soporto que no seas tú... _dijo levantándome con brusquedad del suelo

—_Yo..._ dije balbuceando... el esta en peligro, _Cedric se enteró de que lo ataque ahora me odia_ dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

—_Tienes que decirle antes que nadie lo que hiciste, tus razones, tal vez ahora quiera estar de nuestro lado, sabes tanto como yo, que no saldremos ilesos de lo que nos espera_ dijo resignado

—_Draco_ dije mientras las lágrimas salían desbordando todo —_Cómo puedes pedirme que lo haga elegir nuestro lado? no ves lo que nosotros estamos viviendo... no puedo desear lo mismo que nosotros sufrimos para el... _dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con un manotazo

—_Mi padre vendrá por lo que tienes en tu poder, si no tienes las agallas de seguir con esto hasta el final_ dijo firme _ todos estaremos perdidos _dijo angustiado

—_Lo lamento tanto, ya no puedo seguir_ dije... con una gran angustia en mi pecho entonces el agarro mi cara con sus dos manos y me dio un beso en la frente..

_—Prométeme que serás feliz, se nota que el tejón sigue interesado_ dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme...

—_No te dejare que lo hagas _dije tomándolo del brazo...

—_Que?_ dijo él sonriendo amargamente

_—Seguir como el heredero de Slytherin_ dije tomándolo del brazo

—_Cómo lo supiste?_ dijo...confundido

_—Ginny Weasley sigue tus órdenes y de ese diario que yo robé de la habitación de Harry dije_

—_Mi padre estará orgulloso de nosotros _dijo mirándome a los ojos

—_No podemos permitirlo, nosotros podemos elegir fue lo que dijo Cedric_ dije tratando de hacerle cambiar de parecer

—_Y mira como termino, al punto de obligarte a salvarlo y luego odiarte_ dijo con una mueca de sonrisa...

—_pero esta bien, lo demas no importa_ dije liberandolo de mi...

—_Weasley tiene el diario, ya es demasiado tarde para salvarla_ dijo cayendo de rodillas...

_—talvez tengas razón, deberiamos dejar que todo pase_ dije resignada

_—Mi padre ha reunido firmas para que Dumbleodore se marche de Hogwarts_ dijo desanimado todo será más fácil para nosotros dijo con una pizca de confianza

_—Es mejor entrar _dije señalándole el castillo...

Ambos nos dirigiamos en el gran comedor cuando encontramos a Hermione totalmente petrificada y varios dedos acusadores sobre nosotros...

Y ahi estaban Harry y Ron muy enojados, cuando llego Filch que los asusto lo suficiente para apartarse de nosotros mientras la profesora Mcgonagall hacia su entrada...

—_llevemos a la señorita Granger a la enfermeria _dijo mientras Cedric me miraba con confusión e ira entre los ojos curiosos...

_—Como pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione?_ dijo Harry mientras Cedric se interponía entre ambos...

_—Tenia que ser San Potter idiota que confunde todo_ dijo Draco con sarcasmo

—_Si yo me entero que alguno de ustedes esta metido en esto, lo pagarán como es debido_ dijo Cedric con una voz firme —_ahora vayan a sus salas _dijo con su labor de Prefecto

—_Olvidaste que la única que te creyó cuando te encontraron tocando la sra Norris petrificada fui yo, y me castigaron por tu culpa idiota y ni siquiera lo valiste _dije dándole la espalda, mientras Draco le dirigia una mirada de odio y ambos saliamos a paso pesado del lugar...


	16. Obliviate 16

**Narra Cedric**

Me perdi una parte de mi vida... por que ella me hizo eso? por que las personas que se suponen que son mis amigos no me lo dijeron?

—_Cedric estas bien?_ dijo Ernie mientras apretaba mi cabeza con las manos

—_Por que no me dijeron antes? antes de enamorarme de ella.._.dije sin mirarlo —_Por que rayos no recuerdo que me ataco?_ dije apretando los puños

—_Lo unico que deberia de importarte es que te ataco, y además por su culpa desapareciste del colegio... dos semanas después te encontramos en ese hospital _dijo Susan uniéndose a nosotros

—_Por que tu la amenazaste? crees que ella podria volver a hacerlo? y por que ella lo hizo?_ dije buscando una respuesta en ambos

_—Talvez le fuiste infiel es una teoria_ dijo Ernie divertido

_—Infiel? quieres decir que ella y yo _dije anonadado mientras Susan lo fulminaba con la palabra

—_Fueron novios_ dijo Susan de mala gana...

—_Por que no me lo dijeron?_ dije furioso...

—_Que habria cambiado?_ dijo Ernie mirando perplejo

_—Ya no estoy seguro de nada, alejense de mi, ya no quiero nada con ninguno de ustedes _dije mientras entraba en el castillo furioso...

Holly... talvez te he lastimado demasiado, talvez cometi un error tan grande que te partió el corazon y eso provoco que te transformaras, y me atacaras... pero no puedo perdonarte... fuiste mi novia, me atacaste, me abandonaste, y ahora me odias...eso provoco que mis propios amigos me mientan, no me digan nada... que esta pasando?... quiero respuestas, segui caminando hasta que vi a Potter discutir con alguien en medio de la multitud de alumnos... Un nuevo ataque esta vez contra Granger...Y Holly en el medio con Malfoy...

Después de intercambiar varias palabras, finalmente todos se fueron a sus salas... al verla en el medio senti miedo? miedo a que la lastimaran,...ya ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de lo que siento...

Segui caminando hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff cuando ella me abordo con una mirada que no pude comprender, mi enojo y mis emociones desencadenadas iban creciendo...

—_Que haces aqui?_ dije mientras seguia andando

—_es obvio que vine a hablar contigo_ dijo mientras seguia tras de mi —Puedes frenar?.. ya que si me meto ahi tendré problemas dijo indicandome la entrada de los Hufflepuff

_—Hermoso _dijo Cho mientras me abrazaba

—_Te buscaba_ dije estrechandola en mis brazos

—_Estabas hablando conmigo _dijo Holly cruzandose de brazos de modo impaciente

_—Ya terminamos, no volveremos a hacerlo, siempre mentiras y engañaras no pararas_ dije con rabia mientras ella nos dedicaba una mirada helada y seguia su camino

Nunca dije algo que doliera mas que esto, y sin embargo no me arrepiento... es hora de que alguien le haga poner los pies sobre la tierra... no puede seguir lastimando a nadie más...

**Narra Holly**

No podré soportarlo... es demasiado dolor...siento mi alma desgarrarse, como fue que me meti en todo esto? yo nunca lloraba, y sin embargo es todo lo que hago desde que te conoci Cedric Diggori...

—_Ya me entere _dijo Parvati relajada mirándome desde su cama mientras yo fingia ignorarla para ahorrar explicaciones... nunca funciono con ella, no se por que crei que funcionaria esta vez

—_De que?_ dije tratando de fingir mi tono informal de siempre

_—Solo hace falta mirarte y mirar a Cedric para darse cuenta que ambos sufren de lo mismo_ dijo con una sonrisa —_Pero todo podria solucionarse si tu solo..._ dijo mientras yo me levantaba de un salto...

—_Parvati no necesito tus consejos, antes estaba mucho mejor pero tenias que meterte, eres una idiota quien te dijo que puedes darle mis cosas?, no necesito tus consejos _dije enojada mientras ella estaba roja de ira

—_Lo hice por ustedes y asi me pagas _dijo enfrentandome

—_Nadie te lo pidió eres una..._ dije mientras ella se dirigia a la puerta con ira...

—_Por lo menos no soy una cobarde que se esconde del amor y que ni siquiera puede luchar por lo que dice amar_ dijo con ira mientras azotaba la puerta tras de si..

Entrometida, que sabe ella de amor? lo unico que se de ella es que salia con Fred pero ni eso le duro... si ella no hubiese intervenido Cedric no me odiaria por que seguiria sin saber que existo dije llevandome las manos en la cabeza y apretandolos con fuerza...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Estaba sentada en el lago negro, tan negro como sentia que era mi alma en ese momento...

—_Estarás bien _dijo Igor mientras se sentaba a mi lado

—_Que sabes Krum? _dije sin apartar los ojos del lago

—_Todo, admiro que hayas intentado decirle todo a Diggori aunque no quiera escucharte por que es un idiota egocéntrico_ dijo con una media sonrisa

—_No lo entiendes.. el solo... _dije tratando de buscar una respuesta convincente

—_Si te amará como piensas o como tú lo amas a el, te hubiese dado la oportunidad de explicarle todo_ dijo mirandome a los ojos —_Es demasiado, si yo fuera el te amaria como fueras y no te pediria que renuncies a nada de lo que eres para estar contigo, haz renunciado a demasiadas cosas por el.. tu familia, tu herencia familiar, todo..._dijo disminuyendo la distancia entre nosotros —_Lo vale?_

—_es que no lo entiendes_ dije apretando los puños enojada

—_Que? puede que no entienda que el este adentro acompañado de su hermosa novia mientras tú estas aqui helandote por él, que es lo que esperas Holly? _dijo relajado

_—No se lo que quiero_ dije confundida recordando como Cedric me habia dejado atras sin ninguna oportunidad de explicación después de compartir momentos juntos, imaginando que tal vez me daria la minima oportunidad de defensa... pero no podia, eran demasiados contra mi y yo... —_Talvez el amor no exista_ dije suspirando

—_Existe, me lo haz enseñado_ dijo Igor mientras me pasaba un brazo en la espalda

—_Igor _dije mirandolo sorprendida

—_Te traje esto, dicen que ayuda a aliviar la tristeza_ dijo con una sonrisa mientras me daba una caja de chocolates

_—Gracias_ dije mientras me alejaba un poco de el...


	17. Obliviate 17

**Narra Cedric**

Tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos que hablar, es algo importante... esas frases hechas que solo alguien como Holly podría decir...

-_Te dijimos que te alejaras no es asi? _dijo Ernie mientras nos dirigiamos a la clase de Transformaciones..

-_Alejate de ella como si eso fuera convincente _dije indiferente

-_Nunca entenderé tus gustos por ese tipo de chicas_ dijo Susan impaciente

-_Tambien se llevaba mal con Holly?_ dije mirando a Ernie, a lo que el se echo a reir

-_De hecho se llevaban demasiado bien_ dijo el ganando que nuestra amiga pecosa lo fulminara con la mirada

-_Cedric_ dijo Parvati cuando estábamos por entrar a clases

-_Parvati estas bien?_ dije mientras miraba su rostro angustiada

_-Yo si, pero Holly..._ dijo inconclusa

-_No quiero saber de ella, ya no estoy interesado_ dije tratando de sonar convincente

-_Eres el único que puede ayudarla_ dijo llevando una mano en mi hombro

-_Ayudala tú, eres su amiga no es asi?_ dije enarcando una ceja

-_Ella no me habla, peleamos _dijo decidida

-_No confio en ella_ dije mientras Holly se acercaba a nosotros -_no quiero hablar_ dije mientras ella me miraba con ojos de confusión..

-_Diggori no me interesas, vine por que la Profesora Mcgonagall anda buscando a Parvati fin _dijo mientras agitaba una mano en señal de despedida

_-Ella no quiso hablar conmigo? como lo venia deseando desde hace 2 meses_ dije confundido

_-Te dije que estaba rara_ dijo Parvati mientras se perdía en los pasillos...

Es una trampa no caeré, me dije a mi mismo, ya habia caido una vez, y habia sido demasiado doloroso, desde que me aleje de ella, pararon las lagunas, por lo que es lo mejor para mi me convenci...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Era el dia de navidad en Hogwarts y nos preparabamos para ir a casa, los meses que pasaron no habian sido sencillos por que Holly ya no me buscaba, ya ni siquiera la veia acercarse, estaba siempre con Krum que la hacia reir como nunca lo hizo conmigo... o talvez si... aunque esa es la parte que ella me arranco... nuestra historia...

Despues de varias horas llegamos a la estación King Cross y la buscaba con la mirada, era mi forma de tenerla aunque no fuera cierto... Pronto la halle de la mano de Krum hermosa, aunque delgada y más pálida que lo habitual, Krum sonreia orgulloso de su mano, estaban en medio de sus padres que estrecharon a ambos...Vi acercarse a ellos un hombre de aspecto arrogante, rubio y de tez pálida era fácil reconocer a Lucius Malfoy, el me dedico una mirada vacia que hizo que cayera al suelo de la estación y se me cortará la respiración... una nueva laguna...

-_Asi que eres espía del viejo Dumbledore_ dijo una voz ronca en mi cabeza llevándome a retorcerme de pánico y dolor...

Mi padre se aproximo rapidamente junto a mi...

-_Hijo estás bien?_ dijo el preocupado

-_Estoy mejor_ dije sin apartar la mirada de la reunión familiar que se llevaba a cabo a unos escasos metros de nosotros, mi padre miro a la misma dirección que yo...

-_Entiendo todo, es esa chica que conocimos hace un año, recuerdo cuando la conocimos, no podias apartar la vista de ella, no te culpo es muy bonita ,nos escribias a menudo desde el colegio contandonos de ella, y por Merlin! cuando ella acepto ser tu novia, tu madre y yo creimos que no existia nadie más feliz que tú en el mundo mágico, aunque ahora este de novia con ese chico_ dijo encogiendose de hombros...

-_Donde la conocimos? es que no estoy muy seguro _dije tratando de sonar convincente

-_En el callejon diagon_ dijo el sin ahondar en detalles... -_Andando _dijo apartando su mirada de ellos

Si voy alli, talvez recuerde algo, y sino... mi madre aun guardara mis cartas, si ella fue tan especial como mi padre la describe...

-_Estamos en casa _dijo mi padre mientras mi madre me estrechaba en sus brazos

-_Tienen hambre?_ dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

_-Un poco, pero quiero dejar mis cosas _dije mientras me dirigia a mi habitación, me tumbe en mi cama, y seguia forzandome a recordar más cosas cuando mi madre entro...

-_Cariño estas bien?_ dijo ella con un gran amor

-_Mamá tienes las cartas que te enviaba el año pasado desde Hogwarts?_ dije tratando de sacarlo de manera normal

-_Tu padre me dijo que haz visto a esa chica, y nuevamente te quedaste hipnotizado, aunque ahora tiene novio_ dijo con preocupación.. _-Ella sigue siendo importante para ti?_

-_No lo sé mamá, solo quiero ver las cartas para confirmar mis sentimientos,_ dije encogiendome de hombros

-_Nunca te vi tan emocionado por ninguna otra chica,_ dijo ella guiñandome el ojo... _-Vayamos a comer_ dijo con una sonrisa

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Después de dias de estar en casa sin tener acceso a mis viejas cartas, mi madre me pidió acompañarla al callejón diagón, mientras ibamos andando, nos detuvimos en frente de la tienda de Madame Malkin después de que de nuevo me asaltará la falta de aire...

Los ojos de Holly a la entrada de esa tienda, fue la primera vez que nos conocimos venia acompañada de su madre que me fulmino con la mirada por chocar con ellas, mientras nuestros ojos se conectaban con una gran luz, senti que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho hasta que llego mi padre a mi lado...

-_Cedric_ dijo mi madre aterrada mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente

_-Ya paso_ dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de tranquilidad...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Habia llegado el momento de volver a Hogwarts, mi madre accedió a darme las cartas después del susto que habia pasado con una de mis lagunas...

Y ahi estaba ella empujando la jaula de Fell su lechuza, recorde el nombre por una de las cartas donde le habia contado a mi madre, las multiples notas que Holly solia mandarme... aunque ya no conserve ninguna...Y sin embargo si pude notar que estaba mucho más delgada, se habia cortado su largo cabello castaño hasta los hombros, y lo llevaba recogido, apenas vio a Krum solto su carrito y salto sobre el, provocando que las cosas de ambos fueran al dar al piso...

-_ella esta rara, no creo que siempre haya sido asi_ me dije en voz alta

_-Nunca fue asi no se que le sucede, da asco_ dijo Malfoy malhumorado

-_Da asco_ repitió Susan mientras ambos abordabamos el expresso...

-_Donde esta Ernie?_ dije mirando a ambos lados

_-estara saludando a los demas_ dijo Susan indiferente

-_Ire a buscarlo _dije mientras cerraba la puerta del compartimiento que habiamos elegido...

Segui caminando por los largos pasillos cuando escuche a Igor con una voz profunda pelear con ella...

_-Te he dicho que no hagas eso, te lo he dicho, no puedes seguir atacando a cada chica que veas hablando conmigo_ dijo enojado

-_Pero para mi lo eres todo _dijo ella con la voz triste

-_No quiero eso para nosotros Holly, estas fuera de control_ dijo el consolandola

Entonces vi a Parvati a lo lejos con el cabello totalmente rojo...

_-Que paso?_ dije mirandola perplejo

-_Me acerque a hablar con Krum pero..._ dijo apenada

_-Holly te hizo eso por hablar con su amigo?_dije mirandola de pie a cabeza

-_Ni siquiera cuando salia contigo era asi, y tu eras todo para ella_ dijo llevando su mano para taparse la boca en señal de haber hablado demasiado-_pero con Krum es diferente, es casi como si estuviera obsesionada _dijo mientras tenia la vista perdida

-_Talvez no me quiso lo suficiente_ dije pensativo

-_Aqui estas..._ -_Susan me mando a buscarte_ dijo Ernie mientras se llevaba una mano para tapar su risa sobre el cabello rosa de Parvati, ella por su parte se metió en uno de los compartimientos y cerro la puerta tras de ella..


	18. Obliviate 18

**Narra Cedric**

No puedo dejar de darle vuelta lo que mis ojos vieron, y mi corazon insiste en negar que existe...

—_Yo creo que ella lo hechizó _dijo Susan mirando a Krum y Holly

—_Algo parecido a lo que te hizo a ti_ dijo Ernie pegandome unas palmaditas en la espalda

—_Parvati cree que le pasa algo más_ dije tratando de lucir despreocupado

—_Deberiamos decirle a Krum que esta bajo sus garras?_ dijo Susan cruzandose de brazos

Mire a mis amigos con preocupación, como podia una criatura malvada como ella parecer tan angelical?

Habiamos vuelto al colegio, hacia un dia, y pude ver a Krum en nuestra sala, tiene que haber algo en el si esta hechizado como sugiere Susan...

—_Cedric Diggori_ dijo el apartando su mirada de su libro

—_Solo queria saber si estabas bien_ dije mirandolo de pie

—_Mejor que nunca_ dijo el con una sonrisa

_—Holly no es lo que crees que es_ dije tratando de sonar convincente

—_Son celos?_ dijo el con firmeza

—_Sabes que me ataco hace un año? _dije enarcando una ceja

—_Yo no pretendo cambiar lo que es, es perfecta para mi, me arriesgare _dijo tranquilamente mientras se perdia entre las habitaciones...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Era medianoche y yo me dirigia a patrullar como el Prefecto de Hufflepuff entre los corredores oscuros cuando me choque con una Gryffindor tirandola al piso, ella se llevo una mano en la cabeza acariciandola...

—_Se puede saber donde tienes los ojos?_ dijo con una voz pesarosa

—_Lo siento mucho_ dije mientras tomaba su mano para levantarla y de nuevo esa...

_—Auch_ dijo ella apartando mi mano de la suya por el efecto de electricidad que me habia conectado a ella...

Es una sensación bastante conocida entonces saque mi varita desde donde broto una serie de luces donde pude ver sus ojos pálidos y supe de inmediato que se trataba de ella, la chica que debi haber olvidado mas sin embargo la amaba aun con más fuerza...

—_Que haces aqui?_ dije con una sonrisa cuando ella seguia acariciando su frente

—_Vine a buscar a mi novio, puedes llamarlo?_ dijo mientras mis celos seguian creciendo

_—Es tarde, vuelve a tu sala común o te descontare puntos _dije en tono firme

_—Ire a buscarlo _dijo mientras caminaba de prisa enfrente de mi...

—_No lo harás_ dije mientras la atrapaba de la muñeca, ella cerro los ojos y se convirtió en un hermoso conejo de ojos totalmente verdes, y corrió hacia los jardines... _—Eres una gran animaga, no sabia que podias hacer eso_ dije mientras tambien tambien me convertia en mi forma de gato e iba tras ella... Bajo la luz de la luna pude verla volver a su forma humana, cuando estuve detrás de ella...

—_Ayudame_ dijo casi en un susurro al tiempo que iba cayendo inconsciente en el patio...

—_Holly_ dije mientras la sacudia y ella seguia sin responder...

Y volvió una nueva laguna en mi mente preocupada...

—_Por mi?_ dijo Holly enternecida justo antes de pasar sus manos en mi cuello y besarnos con amor... cai de rodillas agotado por ese recuerdo intenso reconociendo que era el mismo lugar donde yo estaba con ella, acaricie sus cabellos, y murmure...

—_Te amo desde hace tanto ahora lo entiendo mejor, no puedo olvidarte siempre voy a estar para ti aunque me odies _dije mientras con mis últimas fuerzas la cargaba hasta la enfermeria...

Madame Pomfrey me indico una cama mientras la depositaba en ella con delicadeza, la enfermera se llevo las dos manos examinandola

—_Que pasa?_ dije mientras la miraba preocupado

_—Esta muy débil, me temo que ha sido victima de algun encantamiento _dijo asustada

—_existe una cura? _dije mirandola con desconfianza

—_ya veo..._ dijo con pausa..._El filtro de amor más poderoso y peligroso.._ dijo tragando saliva

—_Amortentia_ dije resignado,_ ella era la victima fui un gran idiota _dije llevando mi mano en mi nuca...

—_Ire a preparar una contra poción, vuelva a su sala, ella estará aquí_ dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras salia de la enfermeria...

—_No voy a volver a dejarte sola, perdóname_ dije mientras acariciaba el rostro pálido de Holly...—_Me cuesta verte asi tan tranquila_ dije mientras sentía una desesperación apoderarse de mi,—_De alguna manera sabia que algo no estaba bien contigo y no hice nada por ayudarte perdoname te falle debi protegerte_ dije mientras apretaba mis puños con fuerza e ira_... —Eres frágil pero nunca serás débil, ni siquiera tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres para mi..._ dije mientras senti mis labios arder por las ganas de besarla, me acerque a su rostro pálido y bese su frente hasta encontrarme con sus labios congelados y apenas lo hice...

—_Te amo Cedric_ dijo ella murmurando con debilidad... abrace su delgado cuerpo con el mio, mientras la sentia temblar, lo unico que queria en ese momento era estar a su lado y no separarme jamás conocia por primera vez la autentica felicidad cuando ella llevo su mano inconsciente en mi pecho y mi corazon empezo a acelerarse comprendi en ese momento que la adoraba que no me importaba tanto mi vida como la suya, y que siempre seria de ella sin importar nada más...me quede dormido abrazado a ella... hasta que los primeros rayos tenues del sol del siguiente dia empezaron a asomarse y la vi aun dormida pero con más color en el rostro...

_—"El amor es una parte del alma misma, de la misma naturaleza que ella, una chispa divina; incorruptible, indivisible, imperecedero, es una particula de fuego que esta en nosotros, que es inmortal a infinita, a la cual nada puede limitar ni amortiguar"_ dijo el Profesor Dumbledore mientras miraba por la ventana de la enfermeria dandonos la espalda..


	19. Obliviate 19

**Narra Cedric**

—_Profesor_ dije frotándome los ojos...

—_Estará bien_ dijo él girando sobre si para devolvernos una sonrisa mientras ella parpadeaba varias veces perpleja con un brillo extraño en los ojos

—_Estas mejor?_ dije acariciando su mano, que ella retiró como si la mia la quemará viva...

—_No podemos resistirnos al verdadero poder del amor, nadie puede_ _por mucho que lo intente _dijo Dumbledore mientras salia de la enfermería...

—_Perdoname_ dije mientras ella se sentaba en su cama con dificultad y me miraba con extrañeza...

—_Mi amor_ dijo Krum mientras se acercaba a su lado con prisa

—_Alejate de mi_ dijo ella con una mirada de miedo y confusión

—_Largate de aqui_ dije mientras lo apuntaba con mi varita...

_—Todo es tu culpa, ella estaba mejor conmigo que sufriendo por ti_ dijo Krum con rabia

—_Quién eres tú para decidir lo mejor para ella? _dije con frustración mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie...

—_Afuera los dos, la señorita Parkinson necesita descansar_ dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras la ayudaba a volver a la cama

—_Siempre voy a amarte como eres, nunca intentaré cambiarte para que seas digna de mi amor, recuérdalo_ dijo Krum mientras azotaba la puerta de la enfermería...

—_Voy a cuidarte siempre te lo prometo _dije mientras le dedicaba una mirada a Holly, ella aparto su mirada de mi mientras Madame Pomfrey nos miraba a ambos...

—_Puede quedarse con su novia como hace un año_ dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras Holly la miraba como si hubiese dicho algo muy malo...

—_Enfriare el tónico y volveré enseguida_ dijo la enfermera mientras salia de la enfermería mientras Holly tenia la vista en el techo...

—_Recordé que fuimos novios, y que a nadie he amado tanto como a ti,_ dije mientras ella volvía su mirada sobre mi...

_—no sabes lo que dices_ dijo con una voz fría

_—Me veo reflejado en tus ojos, sé que crees que ya no te amo, la idea más absurda, ridícula como si existiese una forma de que pudiera existir sin necesitarte_ dije mientras sostenía su rostro en mis manos...

—_Por favor no.._ dijo ella con su vista clavada en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, era obvio para mi que en su interior estaba librando una gran guerra...

—Por que no? dije perplejo

—_Porque durante el hechizo fue el único momento donde este amor que ahora quema mi pecho no me hizo sufrir_ dijo apretando su pecho como si quisiera acallar a su corazón...

—Anoche cuando crei perderte, mi mundo se desmorono, no puedo vivir con la idea de que no existes, eres mi verdadero amor, y no volvere a abandonarte sin importar lo que pase dije mientras volvia a disminuir la distancia y chocaba mis labios con los de ella, al principio lentamente mientras ambos nos entregabamos por completo en el sentimiento totalmente correspondido que sentiamos desde hace tanto tiempo...

—_Siento que debo estar contigo siempre o moriré _dijo ella apartandome lo suficiente para conectar nuestras miradas cuando ella fue envuelta en un brillo extraño...

—_Ya se ve mucho mejor señorita Parkinson_ dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras se ponia a su lado, —_Necesitara descansar pero puede hacerlo en su habitación _dijo mientras ella se ponia de pie, y se recargaba en mi hombro...

—_Muchas gracias _dijo con una sonrisa mientras saliamos de la enfermeria y ambos frenamos en seco por un bastón...

_—Querida Holly venia a verte por que me dijeron que estabas mal, pero ya te veo mucho mejor_ dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras me dedicaba una mirada de odio

_—Estoy bien pero necesito descansar_ dijo ella mientras apretaba mi mano con fuerza

—_Lo entiendo, te escribiré es tan bueno que tengas a tu novio para que te cuide y cuides de el _dijo sarcastico... mientras desaparecía, y ella dejó de recargarse en mi para apoyarse en la pared...

_—tenemos que llevarte a descansar_ dije mientras la cargaba...

—_Espera_ dijo ella mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi cuello

—_Que?_ dije mientras besaba su frente

_—Llévame a la sala de menesteres_ dijo mientras subía las escaleras con ella...

—_Estamos aqui _dije mientras la dejaba descansar sobre uno de los sillones que estaban en frente de la chimenea...

—_Dejame aqui mientras descanso, y vuelve a clases _dijo con firmeza

—_No te abandonaré_ dije mientras tomaba su mano suave

—_Me di cuenta que soy tuya, que te pertenezco, aunque no hablemos, aunque no nos miremos y aunque este bajo los efectos de una poción te elegiria a ti como me haz elegido siempre_ dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza...

—_Te amo_ dije mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos...

—_Te amo_ dijo mientras ambos conectabamos nuestros labios de forma autentica...entonces senti un intenso dolor apoderarse de mi cabeza, y cai de rodillas a su lado gritando que detuvieran los gritos apretando mi cabeza, mientras millones de imágenes invadian mi cabeza y lo último que recuerdo:

—_Te amo tanto_ Holly dije mientras sostenia su rostro

_—Te amo demasiado_ dijo ella justo antes de que todo se tornará negro...

Parpadee varias veces antes de acostumbrarme a la luz de la enfermeria, no sabia cuanto tiempo habria estado dormido, pero tenia una venda en mi cabeza y los rostros de preocupación de Susan y Ernie a lado de mi cama...

—_Amigo ya estas bien _dijo Ernie mientras seguia buscando a Holly con la mirada

—_Que te hizo esa demente? _dijo Susan desesperada

—_Dónde está? por que no esta a mi lado?_ dije enarcando una ceja

_—Ella te trajo aquí, y luego el profesor Dumbledore la llamo _dijo Madame Pomfrey

—_Deberian mandarla a Azkaban por lo que hizo_ dijo Susan mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

_—No lo harán, porque la amo y no me hizo nada _dije mientras me incorporaba en mi cama

—_Donde vas?_ dijo Ernie mientras trataba de detenerme

—_Ire a buscarla, tengo que estar con ella_ dije firme

—_Pero ella.. _dijo Susan confundida

—_Ella es mi felicidad,_ dije mientras me echaba a caminar hacia el despacho del director...


	20. Obliviate 20

**Narra Cedric**

Segui caminando tan veloz como podia hasta que Krum se cruzo en mi camino, y lo lleve del cuello en la pared apuntandolo con mi varita...

—_Por tu maldita culpa van a lastimarla idiota_ dijo el enojado

—_Lastimarla? acaso te importa? olvidaste que casi consigues matarla con tu estúpido filtro de amor? como si pudieras borrar nuestra historia_ dije dedicandole una mirada firme

—_Alejate por el bien de ella_ dijo mientras safaba de mi...

_—Holly_ dije mientras la veia acercarse a nosotros

—_Aun no es tarde, vuelve con nosotros_ dijo Krum mientras yo lo alejaba de ella con un hechizo de levitación

—_Estas bien?_ dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente, y ella me miraba preocupada

—_Aléjate de nosotros_ dijo mirando a Krum mientras me jalaba hacia ella

—_Te amo_ dijo Krum mientras ella le daba la espalda...

_—Vamos_ dije tomando su mano, mientras buscaba la sala de menesteres...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Apenas entramos en la sala de menesteres, ella me abrazo con fuerza...

—_Estaba tan preocupada por ti, todo es culpa mia_ dijo sin apartarse de mi

_—Nada fue culpa tuya_ dije la abrazaba—_Recordé todo _dije mirandola con una sonrisa...

—_todo?_ dijo ella perpleja...

—_Recordé lo inseguro que me sentia con Wood por haber sido tu novio, el baile de san valentin donde te propuse ser mi novia, tu regalo y el mio de navidad, nuestro primer beso, mi regalo de cumpleaños, y que eras reacia a irme a ver en el campo de quidditch_ dije echandome a reir mientras ella me miraba con ojos cristalizados

—_Lo recordaste._.. dijo tragando saliva...

—_Recorde ademas aquella noche que cambio todo para nosotros... donde te vi a ti con una capucha subir hasta la torre de astronomia, me habia intrigado tanto que temi que te pasará algo, y quise estar cerca por si me necesitabas, todo se puso negro, y luego abri los ojos a lado de un mortifago, y 3 varitas apuntandome, y tu estabas llorando_...

—_Nunca me senti tan inútil como cuando te vi suplicar a un mortifago dije apretando el puño...—Luego escuche... AVADA KEDAVRA por parte de Lucius que logre esquivar por poco... y luego a ti apuntandome con —Obliviate...y todo se puso negro... —Que más paso? _dije mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

—_Lucius me apunto con su varita, y trato de acabar conmigo pero Draco le rogo que no lo hiciera... ya que tú estabas fuera del camino _dijo mirandome a los ojos...

_—Que más?_ dije interesado

—_el mortifago que te rapto recibió la maldición asesina que esquivaste... y que te amo más que nunca..._ dijo con una sonrisa triste...

—_Aunque estes loca por Krum?_ dije haciendome el ofendido

_—A nadie amo más que a ti_ dijo rodeandome el cuello con sus manos...

—_Te amo Holly_ dije mientras me daba un largo beso que hizo que conteniera la respiración...

—_te amo tanto, haria lo que sea para que estes bien _dijo llenandome de los besos que no habiamos podido darnos..

—_no quiero que volvamos a separarnos, ya comprobaste que ni siquiera quitandome la memoria has podido escaparte de mi corazon_ dije apretandome contra su pecho

—_y tú sabes que aunque tengas novia, yo moriria por ti _dijo devolviendome el golpe con una sonrisa...

—_Si que estaba desmemoriado si me atrevi a volver con Cho_ dije mientras nos sentabamos en el sillón...—_Pero que paso aquella noche con nosotros?_ —_porque nos separamos?_ dije con tristeza

—_Perdoname, yo me quede helada cuando paso todo, y Draco me prometió que te llevaria a San Mungo, y que avisaria a alguien, pero no lo hizo por miedo a que su padre se enterara o eso creo, mis padres no quisieron saber de mi y.._ dijo apretandose contra mi pecho

_—Cobardes_ dije enojado... _elegiste luchar de nuestro bando?_ dije apartandola lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos


	21. Obliviate 21

**Narra Cedric**

—_No confio en nadie, los buenos también hacen cosas malas... pero te elijo a ti, por sobre todo y todos_ dijo ella acariciando mi rostro...

_—Yo tambien te elijo a ti, no voy a fallarte nunca mi amor_ dije enternecido

_—No puedes decirle a nadie de mis razones_ dijo tratando de convencerme...

—_No me gustan que te miren como lo hacen es injusto_ dije mientras la abrazaba...

—_Por amor somos capaces de justificar las peores traiciones fue lo que dijo Dumbledore_ dijo...

—_No puedo decirle nada a nadie? ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos?_dije mirándola a los ojos

_—Ellos también no te dijeron nada para protegerte_ dijo con una sonrisa

—_A que se refería Krum cuando te dijo en plural que volvieras con ellos? _dije mientras la llenaba de besos...

—_Van tras el Libro de la Oscuridad _dijo preocupada...

—_De que libro se trata?_ dije anonadado

—_Es.. uno que.. _dijo como si tratara de hallar las palabras exactas

_—Confia en mi,_ dije abrazandola

—_Con magia tenebrosa, contiene una gran fuerza siniestra por todos los mortifagos que añadieron sus conjuros esa es una de las razones por las cuales es tan codiciado y puede llevarte a cambiar cosas del pasado...O conceder un deseo Apha-Beta y antes de que preguntes, no tengo idea de lo que significa, pero segun dicen el verdadero guardián conocerá su verdadero Poder cuando llegue el momento_ dijo pensativa...

—_Pero por eso vienen tras nosotros? por que no solo se los das?_ dije preocupado

_—el libro y el guardián son como uno solo, si el libro dejará de existir, su guardián irá con el, por que estan unidos como uno solo..._dijo acariciando mi rostro

—_Podrias renunciar a el? _dije desesperado...—_Pueden torturarte o hacerte algo peor para que se queden con el?_

—_Entonces los mortifagos irian tras de mi, tras todo lo que amo por que seria una desertora y una traidora_ dijo apretando sus puños...

—_Hallaremos una salida, lucharemos juntos hasta el final_ dije mientras la apretaba con mi con preocupación...

—_Lo unico que quiero es que estes bien_ dijo ella...

—_Te amo tanto, que aun teniendote en mis brazos ya te extraño_ dije apretandola contra mi...cuando nos separamos un poco vimos una mesa llena de comida que ambos nos servimos, y acontinuación una melodia que ambos conociamos bastante bien, por la que le ofreci una mano, y bailamos... nos quedamos dormidos, pasamos varias horas juntos riendonos de la nada misma recuperando el tiempo perdido.. hasta que decidimos volver a nuestras salas, nos fijamos en las ventanas y estaba casi amaneciendo, lo que nos habia parecido horas fue un dia completo... miramos por los pasillos...

_—Cuidate mucho, y manten tu varita en alerta_ dijo mientras depositaba varias pociones en mi mano...—_Eso te ayudará a volverte invisible para escapar, o ganar tiempo_ dijo mientras me abrazaba...

—_No tienes de que preocuparte _dije con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su mano y la hacia volver a mi, para darle otro beso... —_te veré mas tarde_ dije

—_Para siempre_ dijimos al unisono mientras nos dabamos otro beso y tomabamos caminos diferentes...

Como se le ocurrió pensar que seria capaz de olvidarla? nunca podria...

_—Cedric estabamos muy preocupados, por Merlin donde te metiste? _dijo Susan enojada

—_Estoy bien_ dije mientras la dejaba hablando sola y me dirigia a mi habitación...

_—Donde estabas?_ dijo Ernie intrigado

—_No me ves? sano y salvo_ dije con un sonrisa

—_Demasiado feliz para ser un nada.._. dijo Susan...

_—Voy a cambiarme_ dije dejandolos intrigados...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Estaba sentado tomando mi desayuno cuando vi a Krum sentarse a lado de Holly como siempre, ella por su parte se mostraba tan fria y distante como solia serlo anteriormente con el...

—_Deja de mirarla de esa manera_ dijo Susan molesta...

—_Donde estabas? somos tus amigos _dijo Ernie enarcando una ceja...

—_Estoy bien, no quiero hablar de eso_ dije mirando a ambos...

—_La misma escena de asco de siempre_ dijo Susan con una sonrisa mientras Krum le ponia una pulsera a Holly, me pare de mi lugar, y me dirigi hacia ellos entonces escuche...

_—Una salida a Hogsmeade para que me perdones?_ dijo el sonriente

_—Tengo novio_ dijo ella distante

_—Nunca está contigo_ dijo el suplicante

_—Estoy aqui_ dije acariciando su hombro..

_—Cedric _dijo ella con una mirada reprobatoria

_—soy tu novio_ dije calmado tomandola de la mano...

_—Tenemos que hablar _dijo Holly mirandome con confusión...

_—Te dije que te alejarás de nosotros _dijo Susan dando un paso hacia ella...

_—No la toques_ dije abrazandola por los hombros

_—Cedric _dijo Ernie mientras protegia a Susan con su cuerpo

Holly me tomo del brazo y me saco del gran comedor..

_—Estás loco? _dijo enojada.

_—Te estoy defendiendo _dije a regañadientes

_—Exacto, no queria que pasará lo que paso alla, por eso te pedi que lo ocultaramos..._ dijo enojada

_—Estuve demasiado tiempo alejado de ti ya no lo soporto_ dije mientras la abrazaba y ella se rindió..

_—Van a odiarte por estar conmigo, y no quiero nada de eso para ti, eres mi vida_ dijo ella enternecida

—_No me importa, eres todo para mi_ dije mientras ambos nos besabamos...

_—Volvieron_ dijo Cho mientras nos separabamos

—_Perdoname por no amarte como te lo mereces_ dije mientras ella se mostraba roja de ira...

—_de nuevo me dejaste en ridiculo_ dijo Cho mientras ella me apuntaba con su varita

_—Es lo único que te importa, donde quedo tu gran amor? y tus falsas lágrimas?_ dijo Holly apartando la varita de Cho de un manotazo

—_Volviste con ella? _dijo Susan poniendose de lado de Cho, por lo que yo entrelace mis dedos a los de Holly...

—_Holly es mi novia_ dije conectando mi mirada a los de ella..

_—Vamos_ dijo ella, mientras ambos nos echabamos a caminar...


	22. Obliviate 22

**Narra Cedric**

—_Ya sabes lo que pasará después verdad?_ dijo Holly preocupada mientras seguíamos caminando

_—Estuvimos demasiado tiempo separados,_ dije defendiendome...

—_Aveces siento que me faltan las fuerzas, que ya no puedo más_ dijo desanimada

_—No tienes que hacerlo sola, estaremos juntos lo prometo_ dije abrazándola, _—No puedo creer haber vivido sin ti _dije haciendo que ella dibujará una gran sonrisa

_—Se llevaron a Ginny Weasley a la cámara de los secretos _dijo Malfoy alterado

_—Sabes algo de eso?_ dije mirando a Holly

_—Tenemos que dejar las pistas_ dijo ella mirando a Malfoy —_Cedric tienes que ir a clases _dijo ella mirándome fijamente

_—Estamos juntos y será hasta el final_ dije apretando sus manos...

—_Cuantos más mejor, asi no sospecharán_ dijo Malfoy

_—Bien, tenemos que llevar esto en la enfermeria para que Potter lo encuentre y se lo entregue a Dumbledore_ dijo Holly mientras sacaba un pedazo de papel de su túnica...

—_Iré yo, asi no sospecharan_ dije con seguridad

_—No quiero que te metan en esto_, dijo Holly con preocupación

—_Que hay de Dumbledore?_ dije acariciando su rostro

_—Lo suspendieron, te dije lo que pasaria_ dijo Malfoy dirigiendose a Holly

_—que?_ dije buscando una respuesta en ambos

_—Lucius habló con el ministerio para que sacarán a Dumbledore de Hogwarts y ahora secuestran a Ginny, tenemos que tener cuidado por si vienen por nosotros_ dijo Holly aterrada...

_—Lo lograremos juntos, te lo prometo_ dije dandole un beso en los labios..

_—Nos veremos después en los baños para seguirlos_ dijo Malfoy, ambos asentimos..

Los 3 corrimos por todo el colegio, para asegurarnos de dar las pistas suficientes a Potter que estaba en la enfermería... Y estaba en camino hacia los baños cuando vi a Krum acercarse a mi con prisa, saque mi varita en alerta mientras el se detuvo en frente...

—_Se la llevaron_ dijo desesperado

—_A Ginny Weasley, ya lo se_ dije indiferente

—_como si me importara la comadreja... te hablo de Holly idiota_ dijo enojado, mientras sentí mi mundo desvanecerse en mis ojos...

—_Dónde está? te juro que si la lastiman_ dije... mientras lo lanzaba por los aires...

—_Ven conmigo_ dijo Parvati mirando por todos los rincones con una actitud extraña separandome de Krum...

_—Y bien? _dije escrutandola con la mirada

_—Holly me dio esto en caso de..._ dijo sacando un objeto extraño de su túnica

—_Que es?_ dije mirando su aspecto viejo

—_No lo sé, nunca lo habia visto, ni siquiera soy capaz de saber que es_ dijo ella cabizbaja

—_el libro..._dije mirándolo con cuidado, —_No te dijo nada más? _pregunte

—No dijo decepcionada —si Percy me encuentra me castigara dijo ella preocupada, —nos veremos despues dijo ella mientras se perdia pasillo abajo

Agarre el extraño libro, y lo guarde entre mis túnicas mientras volvia a mi sala común donde mis amigos me miraban preocupados...

—_Mira a quien tenemos aqui... _dijo Susan con gran sarcasmo mientras yo me sentaba en mi cama apretando mi cabeza

—_Te sientes bien?_ dijo Ernie preocupado desde una distancia prudente

—_No quiero que me molesten, tengo demasiados problemas_ dije cuando senti las lágrimas salir de mi inundando todo mi rostro...

Lágrimas de ira, impotencia y odio hacia las personas que me arrebataron lo que habia recuperado hace tan poco tiempo, no pude protegerla...

—_porque?_ dije en voz alta mientras llevaba mi puños sobre la almohada...

—_Cálmate_ dijo Ernie deteniendome de ambos hombros

—_Que te hizo ahora? te diste cuenta que es una mortifaga_ dijo Susan con tono asustada

—_Se la llevaron, por amarme, por protegerme, porque me eligió a mi antes que a nadie, pero ninguno lo entendería_ dije mientras me incorporaba en mi lugar...

_—Estará bien _dijo Ernie

_—Ella le pidió a Parvati que me diera esto_ dije sacando el extraño libro...

_—Parece que tiene una cerradura_ dijo Ernie mirándolo de cerca...

—_Déjame verlo_ dijo Susan y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, el libro se apartó de ella, dándole el susto de su vida... —_que extraño_ dijo temblando

_—Algo tiene que abrirlo, tiene que haber una forma_ dije mirándolos a ambos

—_Tu la conocias mejor que nadie, o se supone que es asi_ dijo Susan mirando de reojo el extraño libro

—_Una llave? dices?_ dije mirandola fijamente

—_Un objeto o una palabra_ dijo Ernie

_—Una frase_ dije mirando a ambos con chispas

_—Para siempre _dije mientras una luz brotaba del extraño libro envolviendome por completo y lanzando a mis amigos lejos, me sentía aterrado por un momento, hasta que el libro quedo totalmente abierto pasando sus hojas deprisa delante de mis ojos, y se detuvo en...

_—El maleficio rechazo Flipendo se puede usar para rechazar a los enemigos o activar algunos interruptores mágicos_ dijo la Profesora Mcgonagall, _—debí prever que la señorita Parkinson le daría a usted esa cosa_ dijo mirándonos a los 3 con ojos ansiosos...

—_Que harás con él?_ dijo Ernie preocupado

—_También es un gran escudo_ dijo la profesora guiñandome un ojo

Empecé a hojearlo con cuidado, y tenia hechizos, encantamientos e instrucciones de pociones complicadas y avanzadas para ella...

—_Sígueme_ dijo la profesora al tiempo que yo agarraba el libro y saliamos de las mazmorras de Hufflepuff

Al cabo de un rato entramos en su despacho donde me indico un asiento donde me desplome...

—_Tiene preguntas?_ dijo la profesora mirandome fijamente

—_Demasiados, pero confio en ella_ dije mirando a la nada

_—ese libro es lo que quieren ellos, harán lo que sea por recuperarlo_ dijo mientras sacaba un libro antiguo de su escritorio

—_Porque? _dije jugando con mis dedos nerviosos

—_Cuenta la historia completa de como reclutan niños mágicos que tienen poderes más que otros, un flujo que no para de correr, los instruyen para ser los lideres mortifagos más fuertes y de confianza del señor tenebroso...solo que con ella no se esperaron que... dijo..._


	23. Obliviate 23

**Narra Cedric**

—_Ella me eligiera a mi _dije cabizbajo

—_Todo es más grande que ustedes señor Diggori_ —_Ese libro contiene hechizos y encantamientos que el mundo mágico aun ni siquiera conoce ni sus acciones ni sus contra hechizos_ dijo resignada

—_Por que lo tiene ella?_ dije con cuidado

—_Por generaciones de niños mágicos, con talentos excepcionales para la magia tenebrosa...esos hechizos no deberían de ser utilizados, tiene que entregarmelo por la seguridad de ambos_ dijo la profesora con total tranquilidad

—_No lo haré, si ella me lo dejo y no se lo entrego fue por algo_ dije hojeandolo y viendo hechizos de magia totalmente tenebrosa, hasta sus ultimas páginas donde tienen anotaciones con la letra de Holly...que contenía hechizos de escudos, encantamientos de protección, de defensa y ataque, invisibilidad, y pociones de aturdimiento...

—_Estará vigilado señor Diggori_ dijo la profesora con una sonrisa aceptando mi decisión...—_aunque sospecho que ella le debiera de haber hablado del libro_ dijo guiñandome un ojo

_—Tal vez_ dije devolviéndole una sonrisa

_—Habrá sacrificios por el bien del mundo mágico_ dijo el Profesor Snape haciendo su entrada en el despacho de la profesora Mcgonagall

_—A que se refiere?_ dije con curiosidad

—_Que el libro solo puede ser destruido por su guardián, por..._dijo Snape

—_Holly..._ dije con pesar..._ Nunca_ dije apretando el libro con mi...

—_Entendemos lo que siente pero..._ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall con una gran tristeza...

—_Entiendo por que ella no confía ni en nosotros ni en ellos _dije mientras azotaba la puerta contra mi salida...

Habían pasado alrededor de dos meses, habia practicado los hechizos que ella habia anotado en su libro, ella seguia desaparecida, me sentía devastado, pero como aun tenia el libro y estaba en buen estado, eso significaba que ella estaba bien...

_—Puedo?_ dijo Parvati asomándose a la puerta de la biblioteca con unos libros extraños

—_Claro_ dije dedicandole una sonrisa

_—Me temo que vamos a perderla _dijo desanimada

—_Que traes ahi? _dije indicandole con la mano sus libros

—_libros muggles_ dijo con una sonrisa

—_Crees que a ella le gustarían?_ dije enarcando una ceja

—_Eso creo estaban debajo de su cama,_ dijo hojeando uno, entonces lo recordé...

—_es el mismo libro que leía cuando la espié por la ventanilla del expresso cuando iba volviendo a mi compartimiento, lo recuerdo_ dije mientras volvía junto al libro...

Me puse leer uno de los libros donde me quede totalmente decepcionado..

—_Que tontos muggles, como si la magia solo durará hasta las 00_ dije riendome a carcajadas...—_Porque no puede durar más?_ dije por lo bajo...

—_Así que aquí está,_ dijeron un grupo de personas mientras entraban en la biblioteca con el director

—_Sus padres_ dijo Parvati con un gesto de cabeza

_—Queremos verlo a solas _dijeron ambos, mientras el profesor Dumbledore asentia y salia por la puerta de la biblioteca

—_No les daré lo que ustedes buscan _dije levantándome de la silla

—_Quien eres tu?_ insolente dijo el hombre dirigiéndome una mirada severa

—_Soy su novio _dije mirando a ambos

—_Diggori asi que eres el guardián provisorio_ dijo la mujer dando unos pasos atrás...

—_El libro lo protege_ dijo el hombre horrorizado

_—Veo que ya conoció a los padres de la señorita Parkinson_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall poniéndose a mi lado

—_Que placer_ dijeron ambos con una pizca de falsa amabilidad

_—el director queria comunicarles otras cosas respecto a la desaparición de su hija_ dijo la profesora Mcgonagall mientras salia tras ellos

_—Tienes que volver para darme tus fuerzas inagotables mi amor_ dije mientras tomaba el libro...

No hay nada que pueda hacer, cuando tú me faltas, por más que intente llenar este vacío, no hay nada que sea capaz de llenarme de verdad... entiendo que te hayas cansado, sin ti mis fuerzas se agotan, también he aprendido lo que me dijiste hace tiempo, son los vencedores quienes reescriben la historia y si pudiéramos destruir esto? dije acariciando el lomo del libro entre mi túnicas...

—_De que se trata el libro? _dijo Malfoy mientras yo lo resguardaba...

—_Cosas_ dije mirándolo de reojo

_—no tienes que desconfiar de mi, sobre todo por que yo la quiero tanto como tu, ella lo sabe_ dijo secamente

—_La quieres como yo..._ dije buscando una respuesta

_—Aunque te duela asi es, y he conseguido algo que la ayudara a volver a nosotros _dijo haciendo que abra mucho los ojos..

—_Dónde está? traelo_ dije levantándome de la silla

—_Me lo darán esta noche, en el bosque prohibido, no es muy legal por lo que no podemos decirle a nadie más,_ dijo suspirando por lo bajo...

—_Hare cualquier cosa por ella_ dije decidido...

Mi amor voy a ver brillar tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas tan pronto, extraño tus besos, extraño todo de ti... eres tan hermosa, tu imagen se guarda en mi memoria... eso traerá problemas con tus muchos admiradores, estuve hablando con Malfoy y si.. me dijo que te había confesado sus sentimientos de una manera no tan directa pero siempre me elegiste, igual que yo voy a elegirte a ti... para siempre...


	24. Obliviate 24

**Narra Cedric**

Había oscurecido bastante cuando Malfoy y yo nos adentramos en el bosque prohibido...

—_Es por aquí, date prisa _dijo Malfoy mientras caminaba detrás de el en el bosque congelado

—_Bien, como recuperaremos a Holly? _dije cansado

—_Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos_ dijo de mal humor

—_Cuanto falta?_ dije mirando a mi alrededor

—_nada, aquí te mataremos_ dijo Lucius Malfoy

—_Es una trampa?_ dije mirando a Malfoy temblar

_—Ella morirá conociendo el verdadero amor igual que tu _dijo paralizado

—_Y tu nunca lo conocerás por tu cobardía_ dije apuntandolos con mi varita, cuando vi surgir otros 3 mortifagos con largas capas negras

—_Entreganos el libro, y pensaremos en perdonarte si te unes a nosotros_ dijo Lucius Malfoy

_—muy bien si es lo que quieren_ dije sacando el libro y apuntandolo con mi varita, apenas lo hice este empezó a brillar con intensidad y algunos mortifagos dirigieron varios hechizos hacia mi, pero el libro empezó a pasar sus páginas con rapidez, y una luz azul me envolvió devolviendo todos los ataques con el triple de fuerza... el libro poco después fue a parar en el medio de ambos...

—_Ya está_ dijo Lucius descubriendo su rostro de la capa, —_recogelo Draco _dijo a su hijo que seguía paralizado de miedo

—_No.._. dije corriendo al encuentro del libro, y cuando trate de tomarlo este me rechazó por completo lanzándome por los aires

—_El libro ha rechazado a su guardián provisorio_ dijo Lucius con una risa siniestra —_Será porque aqui tengo a su verdadero guardián_ dijo mientras Holly aparecía totalmente congelada, como si no tuviera noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su rostro y el resto de su piel estaban totalmente blancos con los ojos cerrados... ella parecía no existir...

—_No eso es imposible..._ dije cayendo de rodillas y dirigiendo mis puños en la nieve

—_Holly ha... Padre eso no.._. dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente

—_No demuestres tus debilidades, sabias que eso pasaria_ dijo Lucius mientras empujaba a su hijo hacia el libro

Draco Malfoy camino tambaleante ante el libro, lo sostuvo, y el libro no tuvo ninguna reacción, abrió sus páginas, con cuidado mientras su padre me apuntaba con su varita, me había rendido, ya no tenia nada por que luchar...

—_Solo hazlo _dije abriendo los brazos, nada me queda ni me espera...

—_Que sentimental Diggori _dijo él con una sonrisa oscura, —_pero nos divertiremos no es así Draco? usa un hechizo del libro_ dijo él animando a su hijo rubio

_—Yo..._ dijo el... dudando

—_Hazlo Draco si quieres que me enorgullezca de ti, no avergüences mas a tu Padre_ dijo en tono autoritario

—_Cruc..._ dijo el... pero nada paso porque algo me empujo hacia atrás...

—_Accio-Libro_ dijo una voz dura detrás de nosotros

—_No, tu de nuevo_ dijo Lucius mirando al joven moreno que se alzaba de pie con un libro brillante y parpadeante

_—Krum_ dijo Draco asustado

_—Desmaius_ dije provocando que ambos Malfoy queden aturdidos, mientras llegaba junto a el y nos envolviamos en una extraña capa y nos dirigiamos al castillo...

_—estas bien?_ dijo Krum

—_como sabias que estaria alli?_ dije mirándolo con dureza

_—Ella no me perdonaría si permitese que te pasase algo, yo la amo _dijo Krum con firmeza

—_Tengo que volver por ella _dije mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás

—_Tal vez sea demasiado tarde para salvarla_ dijo abriendo el libro

_—el libro_ dijo Krum con horror sin poder creer lo que pasaba...

—_las páginas están en blanco_ dije mientras miraba su expresión de sorpresa

—_Que significa? _dijo mientras nos frenamos en seco

—_Que ella está débil pero no muerta_ dije con una sonrisa

—_Es más que eso Cedric_ dijo con paciencia... —_Significa que ella es la verdadera guardiana y que para recuperar el libro ambos bandos van a destruirla _dijo con pesar...

—_Si yo no sobrevivo, prometeme que la harás feliz_ dije mientras le extendía una mano

_—No me arriesgue para que tu te sacrifiques, olvidalo idiota_ dijo él con una sonrisa de confianza... al cabo de unos segundos, su rostro cambió y estrechó mi mano... _—Ella te ama a ti, aun asi me hizo tan feliz aunque yo..._ dijo tragando saliva —_La cuestión es que prometo tratar de protegerla y hacerla feliz si tu..._ dijo cuando mis ojos se asomaron a la figura de la chica castaña que surgía entre la nieve...

—_Cedric_ dijo Holly mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia mi

_—Holly_ dije corriendo hacia ella y cuando me faltaban metros para acercarme a ella, Krum me derribó en la nieve, revelando con su varita que no era ella sino un mortifago...

—_Maldición_, dije mientras llevaba mi varita al cuello del mortifago...

—_Petrifucus Totallus _exclame! mientras Krum se ponía a mi lado dejando en el suelo helado el libro y seguían apareciendo más mortifagos a nuestro alrededor...

Entonces entre una gran explosión de luz, Holly recogió el libro aun con los ojos cerrados, y con otra serie de luces apareció Dumbledore posicionándose frente a ella... y Lucius Malfoy volvió a ocultar su rostro como mortifago estando cerca de ella, pero el libro de la oscuridad se vió envuelta en una luz, pasando sus páginas con rapidez... entonces...


	25. Obliviate 25 final

**Narra Cedric**

Entonces Lucius Malfoy me apunto con su varita dejando clavado mis pies en el suelo frío, mientras Dumbledore me protegía del resto de los conjuros, solo pude mirar a Holly ajena a todo, pero aun así su rostro reflejaba miedo...

-_De cierta manera ambos tienen que lidiar sus respectivas batallas solos...Ella contra su oscuridad y usted contra su luz...Esta es una batalla a lidiar juntos... concéntrese en las similitudes no en las diferencias y vencerán_ dijo Dumbledore mientras abría sus brazos desde donde emanaba una gran luz

Yo traté de concentrarme, la mire a ella totalmente rígida, _-lo que nos une es nuestro gran amor _dije recuperando el movimiento en mis pies, corrí hacia ella disminuyendo la distancia, tome su mano y ella abrió los ojos como si acabará de salir del capullo de una flor...

_-No lo harás _dijo un mortifago cuando lanzo la maldición asesina...

_-NOOOOOOOO _dijo Krum saltando en frente de mi, y recibiendo la maldición...

_-Igor _dijo ella con las lágrimas apoderándose de su rostro y sostuvo el libro con decisión mientras llevaba su varita hacia el cielo...

_-Nos los merecemos, toma tu venganza guardian _dijo Lucius Malfoy tentandola

-_Su oscuridad va ganando_ dijo Dumbledore mientras los mortifagos y el profesor Snape se habian acercado lo suficiente apuntandola con sus respectivas varitas...

-_Holly quiero luchar a tu lado, quiero triunfar de tu mano, o morir a tu lad_o dije mientras ambos sosteniamos nuestras varitas y apuntamos al libro como si algo nos guiará a hacerlo...ella volteo a mirarme con ojos llorosos, pero asintió...

_-Cofringo_ dijimos al unísono, mientras entrelazabamos nuestras manos con decisión...

El libro dio una potente explosión, mientras ella era envuelta en una llama verde, senti un gran calor emanar de mi mano, me aterré pero no la solté... Iba hasta el final... Entonces ella se volvió a mi con una pequeña sonrisa indescriptible, parecia estar en paz...

-_Solo quiero que sepas, que si este es mi final, no tengo miedo a morir, porque tuve la inmensa fortuna de haberte amado y ser amada por ti, el ser más leal y más valioso de este mundo, todo esto ha valido la pena y probablemente sea la cosa de la que nunca me arrepienta, es un verdadero amor mi Hufflepuff leal y perfecto... te amo_ dijo Holly mientras trataba de liberarse de mi mano...

_-Te amo_ dije mientras aumentaba la presión de sus manos en las mías...sentí entonces una gran desesperación y temor a perderla por lo que a pesar de las llamas la contraje hacia mi, y la besé... Eso bastó para que las llamas se apartarán de ella, y ella cayera al suelo agotada...

-Sigo aquí dijo mientras miraba sus quemaduras en las manos desaparecer...

-Lo importante es luchar, luchar y luchar, y seguir luchando porque solo entonces el mal puede mantenerse a raya, aunque nunca se erradique por completo dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa triunfal...

Mientras yo estrechaba a Holly en mis brazos, -_nunca temí tanto en mi vida, como cuando pensé que iba a perderte_ dije mientras la llenaba de besos...

-_Te amo, te amo, te amo_ dijo ella mientras yo seguia besandola, y los mortifagos que quedaban se miraban entre si asombrados...

_-El deseo Alfa-Beta... Luz-oscuridad...Amor-odio Final-inicio_ dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras abría los brazos y de repente ambos aparecimos en su despacho de Hogwarts

_-Se acabo_ dije mientras seguía abrazando a mi novia...

-_Igor_ dijo ella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

_-Sabíamos que había sacrificios, fue leal hasta su último minuto_ dijo el profesor Dumbledore

-_Te perdono Krum_ dije en voz alta con una sonrisa helada... Había entendido que el amor que sentía Krum por Holly era auténtico, se sacrificó por su felicidad y ahora tenia el deber de cumplir mi promesa y de que ese sacrificio nunca fuera en vano la haria feliz y protegeria como el lo hizo hasta su último aliento...

-_Descansen_ dijo el director después de haber pasado una mano sobre el rostro lloroso de Holly dejándola totalmente dormida, y yo la sostuve en brazos hasta la enfermería...

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Al dia siguiente abri mis ojos con dificultad al sentir sus infinitas caricias inundando mi rostro, dibuje una sonrisa...

-_Hueles siempre a jazmines_ dije cuando tomé su rostro entre mis manos y deposite un largo beso en sus labios...

-_Te amo tanto_ dijo se apartaba de mí lo suficiente para dejarme ver sus intensas ojeras y sus ojos esmeraldas rojos llorosos...

-_Holly mi amor no quiero que sigas triste, a el no le gustaria si tu lo amaste como el a ti.._. dije mientras ella me dedicaba una mirada de advertencia -_Perdoname soy un idiota _dije mientras la estrechaba contra mi pecho...

_-Chicos _dije llamando a todos los que nos esperaban afuera de la enfermería, y pronto nos vimos rodeados...

_-Gracias_ dijo Ginny Weasley mientras ella le dedicaba una sonrisa

_-Holly _dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba y ella le devolvió el abrazo tomándome por sorpresa

-_Peleaste mucho, estoy orgullosa de ti_ dijo Holly dedicándole una sonrisa a Malfoy que salió de prisa...

-_Que paso?_ dije yo anonadado...

-_El fue por Dumbledore, hizo posible que estuvieras protegido menos cuando.._ dijo tragando saliva al recordar a Krum

_-Gracias_ dijeron Potter, Granger y Weasley mientras la abrazaban y salían de la enfermeria

_-Amiga _dijo Parvati abrazándola con lágrimas en los ojos...

_-Parvati eres simplemente mi mejor amiga, _dijo ella estrechandola con más fortaleza... mientras ambas lloraban...

-_Asi que aqui estas! _dijo Susan acompañada de Ernie

-_Rubia problema_ dijo ella dedicándole una mirada firme

_-Susan no... _dijo Ernie casi suplicandole

-_Ya que nunca te rendiste cuando te pedi que te alejarás de este tejón que es mi mejor amigo_... dijo ella acariciando la mano de Holly -_Tengo que pedirte que siempre estes junto a el para hacerlo lucir con esa cara de idiota para siempre_ dijo mientras todos estallabamos en carcajadas y ambas se abrazaban como dos viejas amigas...

-_Me alegro que estes bien, sino que haciamos con este_ dijo Ernie señalandome...

_-Eres todo para mi _dije mientras besaba la frente de mi novia

ᕗ ᕗ ᕗ

Había llegado el momento de volver a casa... Holly estaba más hermosa que nunca, y ambos corríamos entre los vagones del Expresso Hogwarts que nos llevaría a casa a los dos...

Desde el momento en que la volví a hallar entre mis brazos la felicidad para mi se torno incuantificable... no podía calcular el peso de mi propio amor y orgullo... mi vida se torno uno a su alrededor, y me sentía totalmente preparado para ir a la guerra por ella y con ella...

-_Mi amor que piensas? _dijo ella llenándome de besos mientras ambos mirábamos la estación de Hogsmeade desde la ventana...

-_Extrañare Hogwarts_ dije mientras pasaba un brazo en su espalda

-_Volveremos el próximo año hasta que podamos terminar el año_ dijo ella con una sonrisa

_-Nos volveremos aurores juntos, y lucharemos para defender lo que ambos creamos justo... y por sobre todas las cosas... te seguiré eligiendo_ dije mientras besaba su frente

-_Te amo_ dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras nos echabamos a reír...

-_Siempre tendremos algo que nadie podrá quitarnos... y ese algo es..._dijo

-_Algo por la cual luchar... _dije con una sonrisa

-_Para siempre_ dijimos al unisono mientras el tren se ponía en marcha...

_FIN_


End file.
